


Let's Build a Dollhouse Together

by LizzyLovesPink



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Actually many Tumblr posts, Arranged Marriage, Bizarre Names, Blood-Sucking scene, Canon-typical language, Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hypnotism, Lots of children, Magic, Makeover, Married Couple, Married Life, Multiple Births, Named After Desserts, New Orleans Culture, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Over-the Top, Pregnancy, Rating May Change, References to Events in the Game, References to VN Route, Royalty, Sextuplets, Tags May Change, The female names belong to their mistresses, Twins, Unfinished, Vampires, and a tumblr post, based on an rp, family life, father-daughter bonding, lovechildren, or fiancee in one case, paintball tournament, royal family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Yui and Kanato have been married and ruling the vampire realm together happily for nearly twenty years now. Yui is often left to deal with their eleven children together, with a twelfth already on the way. Life can be pretty chaotic for her, juggling the children, their cousins, Kanato himself, and the affections of Ayato and Laito, but Yui finds she would never trade it for anything else in the world. Join the Sakamaki family as they learn how to actually deal with each other.





	1. A Day in Yui's Life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui decides to have a family dinner with her husband and all of her children tonight after having gone a while without doing such a thing. It goes 'well'. Then Yui and Kanato play some chess.

Many would say breakfast was the most important meal of the day. Others would argue dinner was, if you had a larger family. The Sakamakis agreed on none of those points as usual, hence why they never showed up for communal mealtimes unless absolutely forced to. Not even the king himself would be caught dead attending his family’s own meals, though his wife certainly still tried. 

Tonight was one of the nights Yui had decided to eat dinner with her husband and children, wanting a relaxing break from the chaos she usually dealt with. She softly rubbed her large baby bump and slowly walked into the dining room, sitting down at the head of the table and folding her hands up politely. She had already sent out a message to her children, so it was up to them to make the time. 

As expected, the first one to arrive was Pudding, a sweet-tempered, quiet girl of fourteen with floor-long curly blonde hair and shimmering pink eyes. Her hair was tied up in its usual pigtails complete with pink rose-shaped scrunchies that matched her pink off-shoulder sweater and brown shorts; a twinkling Rosary around her neck. 

“Evening Mother!” She greeted graciously as she took her seat, and Yui nodded and smiled back. 

“What’s for dinner?” Her twelve-year-old son, Custard, asked wearily, rubbing his purple eyes with one hand and cradling a brown teddy bear in the other. He had matching violet hair. He took a seat next to Pudding. 

“I wanted it to be a surprise for us today, so I don’t know! I told the chefs to cook whatever,” Yui responded happily. 

“Ugh, then I bet it’s going to be gross, healthy junk,” Whined the voice of her oldest daughter and the crown princess; Candy, a proud yet short nineteen-and-a-half year old. 

Yui continued to smile. “I promise there’ll be plenty of dessert for you if you eat it all!” 

“Will Dad be joining us?” Candy asked, sitting across from the others. Her eyes were a light pink and her hair was wavy and purple; currently tied into a bun pinned back with red roses that matched her black and purple attire. Cradled in her arms was a gothic pink bunny rabbit with an eyepatch she had lovingly named ‘Bunny’. 

“I hope so,” Was all Yui said, another hand on her baby bump. 

“Hi Mommy!” Nine-year-old Cookie beamed happily, holding his hands behind his back. “I got something to make you feel better!” He then held out a bouquet of slightly-squished flowers. “I picked them myself!” 

“Thank you, they’re very nice,” Yui patted the boy’s purple head and smiled in his hopeful purple eyes. “I’ll put them in a vase later,” 

Several servants arrived; some to serve the meal, one to take the flowers from Yui, and the rest to help carry in the youngest of Yui’s children at the moment; the three-year-old sextuplets. Four boys and two girls and each one a handful. The servants sat their chairs in a row next to Yui. 

“What dinner?” Cupcake immediately piped up, her pink eyes shimmering. All the sextuplets had pink eyes and purple hair and tended to dress the same, today in pinstriped blue suits or pink dresses with rose emblems. The two girls were Cupcake and Frosting and the four boys were Pie, Doughnut, Fudge, and Eclair. 

“We’re about to find out!” Yui exclaimed happily.

“We have an intruder,” Candy whispered to her stuffed rabbit, shooting a pointed glare at the girl sitting across from her, deeply engrossed in her book. “We didn’t even see you come in,”

“Because I don’t need to announce my presence to everyone,” The curly-headed blonde responses curtly without even looking up from her book. Unlike her siblings, she had a thick and curvy body and towered over them, a fact she was proud of. She was also the only girl in the family to have purple eyes. Her hair went to her shoulders and was pinned back with a simple red rose to match her blood-red crop top and plaid red skirt. 

Just as dinner finished being served, the king and father of all the children walked in himself, very late with frosting on his face and no cares. He took the seat next to Yui and stared at her. 

“What are we having?” He asked curiously, his violet eyes shimmering. Yui clasped her hands together. 

“Looks like something healthy and nutritious tonight! Which I thoroughly thank the chefs for! Baked chicken and spinach! It’s a lot better for you if it’s baked and not fried, and it likely tastes better too!” Yui explained and picked up her fork to begin eating it. 

Kanato frowned. “That sounds gross,” 

“Hey, Papa got to eat dessert before I did! That’s not fair!” Custard pointed out with a whine, motioning to the frosting still around Kanato’s mouth. 

“I concur. I do not want to eat anything healthy,” Candy simply dropped her spoon into her bowl of spinach. 

“I like it Mommy! Because it tastes like grass!” Cookie smiled at her, and Pudding gave her own nod of approval. The sextuplets mainly played around with their food, but Cupcake and Fudge were being a bit cleaner and actually trying to eat. 

“You can have dessert after you eat. It’s pretty good tonight too,” Kanato shrugged, wanting to stay out of the argument entirely. He smiled when Yui rested her head on his shoulder lovingly. 

 

“No fair! I want it now!” Custard continued to whine, shoving his plate away. “I don’t wanna eat this gross stuff!” 

 

Cake simply turned a page in her book, not paying attention to anyone nor had she touched her food. From the snippets she received of the conversation though, it was gross anyway. 

 

“If you don’t eat it, I’ll tell your fiancée on you,” Candy threatened Custard, a grin on her face. “He’ll get in so much trouble, won’t he, Bunny? Like that time he was fingerpainting and forgot about it so he went up and hugged her!” 

Custard gave her a glare back. “Tell my fiancée, I don’t care one bit!” 

“I would be if I were you. Your fiancée is so scary and so strict,”

Yui finished eating her bowl of spinach and sighed a bit, holding her bump. Pudding carefully set down her silverware after eating and smiled at her mother. 

“I’ve finished eating, Mother! May I please have that dessert?” 

Yui nodded, which made Custard gasp in anger. 

“She gets to have dessert now, but I don’t?! This is bogus! I want my dessert too!” He stood up in a rush and grabbed his bowl of spinach and tossed it, throwing it right into Pudding’s face. 

Pudding and Yui gasped in surprise; the former bursting into tears. 

“Custard-chan, you apologize to her right now,” Yui immediately scolded. “What you did wasn’t very nice.” 

Custard rolled his eyes. “Make me! It’s what she gets for getting dessert before me!” 

Pudding continued to cry, peeling some of the spinach leaves off of her. “W-Why...” She managed to hiccup. 

“Food throw!” Doughnut cheered eagerly, taking a big piece of his chicken and throwing it to the best of his ability; it hit Candy’s cheek with a slap. She huffed. 

“Food fight it is then!” She smirked and grabbed her whole plate of chicken, tossing it onto Custard. “Oh dear!~”

“You guys are so mean..” Pudding sobbed. 

The toddlers continued to amuse themselves by instigating more of the food fight, though most of what they threw just ended up on the floor. Someone brought out a slice of cake earlier and it had been forgotten on the table. 

“That is enough,” Yui managed to pull herself out of her seat, taking a breath. “The next person who throws fo-!” The strawberry cake splat right in her face, making Kanato laugh childishly. It’s what she deserved for serving gross junk. 

“Mother!” Pudding cried in shock. “Are you alright?!”

Yui rubbed some of the icing away with her sleeve, sighing again. She clenched her fists. “Everyone, go to bed right now. No dessert for any of you. Go on!” 

“But why am I being punished? I was being good!” Candy immediately whined. 

Yui just shook her head and headed for her bedroom, feeling very exhausted. She needed to take a shower and change, and begun to do just that. 

She loved her children, she really did, but she hated how terrible they all were in one large group. Just once she wanted them to behave. It never occurred to her, or perhaps she was just denying it, that the bad behavior came entirely from their father. 

Meanwhile, Cake closed up her book and calmly folded it into her lap, glancing around at the messy room. “What did I miss? A lot, it seems,”

“I don’t wanna go to my room, I want dessert,” Custard huffed, toeing the floor. 

“A food fight because Custard was upset that Pudding was getting dessert and he wasn’t. Then Mom got upset and sent us all to bed without dessert,” Candy relayed. 

“But I didn’t do anything wrong! But I’m still in trouble!” Pudding fussed, rubbing her eyes. 

“You all can have a slice of cake then,” Kanato said simply, though in reality he just wanted cake for himself. He was only letting the children have some since he knew they all inherited his massive sweet tooth. 

“Me too?” Cake pointed to herself, and Kanato nodded. 

“I said everyone, and I meant it,”

“Yay! Cake!” Cookie cheered happily. The sextuplets clapped their hands as well. 

“Just don’t tell Mom. It can be our own little secret,” Candy mused, leaning back in her chair. 

Kanato got himself situated again and the children all sat back down again, ignoring the mess on the floor and all around them as vanilla-iced cake topped with strawberries was brought out to them. The sextuplets got smaller slices. 

As everyone ate, Yui sat alone in her and Kanato’s bedroom, slowly brushing through her hair in the vanity mirror. A lacy pink babydoll framed her features, putting her heavily-pregnant belly out in the open. Once upon a time she would’ve been embarrassed by such a shameless display, but now she didn’t care at all. She actually loved it secretly; it was proof of how much Kanato loved her. 

As she brushed her hair, she blushed a bit when she felt someone come up behind her and grab her waist, wrapping their arms around the bump and slowly moving upwards. 

“Not now, Kanato,” She immediately scolded as she turned around to face who she thought was her husband. 

“He’s in the dining room currently, and judging by the large slice of cake he got, I’d say I have about...twenty minutes?” Ayato mused, the door already closed behind him. He easily lifted Yui off her seat and smirked. “I’m still jealous you didn’t pick me, and have a bunch of bouncing babies with me...” He planted a kiss on her lips, inserting his tongue in right away, making her eyes widen. 

“Ayato-kun...” She gently pushed him away with her vampire strength. “I picked who I picked. I could only pick one...and everyone else is going to have to accept that,” 

“Yeah, and you’ve never once regretted it? Come on, Titless, all of your children are named after sweets,” He scoffed. 

Yui smiled. “I think their names are adorable though!”

“I think I have about.....fifteen minutes left,” Ayato responded instead, pulling her closer again and kissing her. 

“Get away from her,” Kanato’s voice growled, matched simultaneously with the sound of a door being thrown open. “I knew my feeling was right,”

 

“Kanato!” Yui gasped the second she saw him, rushing over to him. 

“It’s your fault for leaving her in here alone when you know we all still want her. Why not be a good brother and share?” Ayato scowled at Kanato, who returned the gesture. 

“That just means you should stay even further away from her. I was the one she picked and not you,”

“How about you make me, you hysteric?” Ayato finally challenged, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Yui immediately got in the middle of them, pink eyes shimmering.

“Please don’t start a fight over me...”

Ayato simply glared at the both of them before he finally gave up and stormed out of the room, giving the door a good slam. Kanato continued to glare after him as Yui sat down and finished brushing her hair.

“I’m really sorry,” She apologized as she tied her hair up in a small ponytail. 

“You lock the door next time. I don’t want to think about something like that happening again,” He glared at her instead. 

“If you’re in here though, then...” She suddenly gasped and eased herself out of her seat again. “The children!” 

Kanato sighed at her concern and didn’t follow her, instead remaining in the bedroom while she hurried into the dining room, finding everyone eating cake. 

“Mommy! I’m sorry! Father said we could eat cake if we kept it a secret!” Cookie burst into tears upon seeing her and realizing he was being bad. 

“You little snitch!” Candy pointed her fork at him. 

Yui simply sighed, two hands on her stomach. “I’m too tired to care...and there’s nothing for it anyway. Just finish up and go to bed,” She retired to her own room after seeing the children all nod. 

Candy finished first and left her messy plate there, whispering to her bunny as she left. 

Cookie and Custard finished at around the same time and left together, then the maids helped the sextuplets out of their chairs and into their rooms, leaving the middle two girls. 

“Want me to wait for you?” Cake asked simply. 

Pudding nodded shyly. “Please? That’d be really nice,” She continued to eat, since half of a cake slice was still left on her plate. Cake simply shrugged and opened her book up again. She had already finished eating and she saw no reason why she couldn’t finish a new chapter as well. 

A few minutes later, Pudding finished eating and shyly said so, gathering up the plates and placing them in the kitchen for the maids then following Cake to their bedrooms. 

Once Yui was assured the children had been put to bed, she sighed to herself and glanced out the window. “There’s still a few hours of moonlight left...” She deliberately trailed off, moving closer to Kanato. 

“And?” He glanced at her. He already had an idea of what she was suggesting, or at least, he hoped it was what he thought. 

“I just thought...we could spend it together...” At the last second, she got up from the bed and pulled out an old chess set, setting it down on a table and carefully setting it up. “Playing chess! This was your favourite game when you were younger. I remember once we played together and you cried when you lost,” She giggled at the memory. 

Kanato simply sat down at the table across from her, staring as she set up the pieces. 

“I’ll even let you beat me this time! Even now I’m still pretty unsure how to play!”

“But you beat me last time,”

“Yes, but mainly because I was playing against Teddy, and we both know he’s not the best chess player,” She finished setting up the board. “What should the winner get? How about...a kiss?”

Kanato thought that was a pretty lame reward considering how much they kissed already, but still decided to humor her for once. He flipped the board around to be closer to him. “You can be white,” 

Yui nodded and made the first move, moving her knight. Kanato moved one of his pawns forward, and Yui moved one of hers closer to his. 

 

After a long game, Kanato leaned back in his seat with an eerie smile on his face. “Looks like you owe me a kiss,”

Yui giggled and nodded, gently taking Kanato over to the bed and giving him a small peck on the cheek. “There!” 

“What about a real kiss?” He continued to frown, thinking he deserved more than just a simple peck on the cheek. Yui giggled at that. 

“But you haven’t been good enough for a real kiss!” She teased. 

“I don’t care, we’re both married. I should be able to kiss you whenever I want,” With that, Kanato rolled over onto the bed and rolled Yui over onto her side, pulling her closer into a forceful kiss. She blushed and widened her eyes from the shock, but still registered it and wrapped her arms around him. 

Kanato continued to kiss her and pinned her down slightly, feeling a bit possessive that particular night even though Yui wouldn’t actually do anything. Still, he couldn’t shake that feeling and had no desire to. 

Yui kisses him back just as passionately, gasping slightly between kisses. “Kanato...” Why was he acting so dominate tonight though? Was it simply because of the incident with Ayato? 

“What is it?” He pulled away for just a second to answer her question. 

“You’re awfully affectionate tonight. We see each other every night, you know!” She teased, giving him another peck on the cheek. 

“So? Am I not allowed to spend time with my wife? Especially tonight I feel like doing it more since my brothers haven’t let up. They still want you,” He explained. 

“But you know I only have feelings for you, Kanato! Nobody else!” She promised, running a hand through his hair. 

“It has nothing to do with that, they can always take you regardless,” He tightened his grip on her wrists. “You picked me, and thus I’m expecting you to honor that,”

“I will,” She nodded. “I love you with all of my heart,”

“Good, because a half-hearted wife is just another term for an unfinished doll,” He gave her his usual creepy smirk as he lowered himself down into her, giving her more kisses. These kisses were more passionate and hungry, peppering her on not just her lips but her cheeks, her neck, her wrists, her ears, anyplace he could reach. Yui simply blushed and allowed it to happen, feeling euphoric from how much love she had for him. 

The kisses soon led to several sessions of sex, and then the vampiric couple kissed each other good morning as the sleepy rays of the early sunrise began to peek through their curtains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~This is inspired by numerous Tumblr posts where the DL boys have children. I'm sure you've all seen at least a couple. But I'm self-indulgent as heck and don't like how everyone either thinks Kanato wouldn't want children or would only have one. Anyone who's played his routes knows he'd have a ton of kids! And let's leave it at that. I also created some of these character for an old RP I did a few years back, but I revamped their personalities and a few of their names as I wasn't too happy with them.
> 
> ~This takes place in a universe where Yui and Kanato marry at the end of his route. Yui is devoted to him due to his spell and can't get him out of her mind. However she still feels bad for the other Sakamakis and lets them live on their own floors with their own mistresses/wives.
> 
> ~Everyone, aside from Kanato and Yui, will have their personality from the beginning of Haunted Dark Bridal. I like to imagine that if Yui picked one Sakamaki brother, they would change, but the others wouldn't because they're not exposed to her kindness and love. Thus, in this, Kanato has changed a bit, but his other brothers still remain jerks.
> 
> ~The 'thirteen-chapter' thing is just an estimate. It might have more, it might have less. Depends on how many ideas I end up having and how much people enjoy the idea. Already I have a ton but we'll just have to see.
> 
> ~Also this won't be posted on FanFiction.net until I have a better idea of where I'm going with this and what I want to do with it as a whole, so it'll be an 'AO3-exclusive' for the time being. I honestly think it'd receive better feedback on here anyway.


	2. Let's Meet the Cousins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui arranges 'breakfast' for her children while also arranging for their fiances/fiancees to join them at the dinner table. Naturally, chaos ensues as none of them really get along well with their cousins. Afterwards, Yui, Kanato, and Candy all prepare to go out and get more blood during the Blood Moon.

When the evening sunset started to stream through their windows, Yui found herself being roused from her sleep as she mumbled a bit. She leaned over slightly in bed and gently shook Kanato to wake him up. "Good evening, Kanato. Wake up!" She smiled. 

"Time to wake up already?" Kanato asked sleepily, his hand shooting out to tightly grab her wrist to make her stop shaking him. She winced slightly. 

"Yes! Time sure flies when you're asleep, hm?" She carefully crawled out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower," 

"I'll join you," Kanato said in a tone that indicated he didn't want any disagreement on the topic. He followed Yui into the bathroom and watched as she got undressed. 

"Our shower is pretty small though....we might be squished," Yui teased. 

"I don't care," He frowned at her, getting undressed as well. He barely stifled a yawn as Yui finished undressing herself and turned the shower on, jumping in. She leaned against the wall and placed a hand on her stomach. "At least the water warmed up fast!" 

The two took their shower together as well as had some literal steamy sex in the shower. Afterwards, Yui got dressed in a light blue maternity dress and fluffed out her hair. 

"I'm going to wake up the children for breakfast," She informed Kanato, leaving before he could protest. Though, she had a sudden thought that she didn't care if he protested or not. They were her children too and she wanted to see to their welfare to the best of her ability. 

The first one she checked on was Cookie, since despite his young age he was known for being the earliest riser of the children. She gently knocked on his open door before walking in, smiling as she found him painting on a large sheet of white paper with some primary paints kept in tubes. 

"Evening, Cookie-chan," She greeted, and he looked up at her with a smile.

"Evening, Mommy!" He continued painting. "I woke up early again!" 

"I know," She placed a hand on her stomach again. "Where'd you get those paints from? Your older brother?" 

"No, Aunt Tammy gave them to me!" He shook his head, speaking of one of the vampire mistresses often spot lurking around the halls. 

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" 

"Nope, I was waiting for you!" 

"Good boy. How about you put your paints away for now and get ready for breakfast?" She suggested nicely, and Cookie nodded eagerly and begun doing just that. 

Yui then went into the nursery that all six toddlers shared; it was painted in shades of pink and purple like almost all the other childrens' rooms were .Instantly, Cupcake, Doughnut, and Eclair all hurried over to Yui, pulling on her dress. 

"Hi Mommy!" 

"I want breakfast," 

"Sleepy..." Each one said, the third one burying his face in her leg. She gently patted his head. 

"I don't know what's for breakfast, but it'll probably be something like pancakes. And you guys all love pancakes, right?" She asked nicely. 

"I do! I love pancakes, Mommy!" Frosting responded, her eyes sparkling. 

"Me too!" Pie jumped up from the block tower he was currently trying to build. 

"I'm not hungry," Fudge whined a bit, rubbing his eyes. 

"Are you tired too, like Eclair-chan?" She teased the little boy. "Maybe breakfast will perk you up. Go into the dining room, okay? Can you six do that for Mommy?" 

"I can!" Cupcake and Doughnut both promised, darting from the room. The others took a bit more coaxing and nudging before eventually they wandered after their siblings. 

After Yui checked on the sextuplets, she then went to check on Pudding and Custard, who shared a room. She knocked on their open door again, a hand on her bump. Pudding was finishing up her 'morning' prayers, while Custard was turning his side of the room upside-down, crying out something about lost hard candy. 

"Hello," Yui called out simply to get their attention. Upon hearing her mother's voice, Pudding perked up and hurried over to her. 

"Good evening, Mother! Is it time for breakfast?" She asked nicely, and Yui nodded. "What will it be?" 

"I heard pancakes!" Cookie responded, coming out from somewhere behind Yui. She jumped a bit and gently rubbed his head. 

"Oh, that sounds wonderful! Let's eat them," Pudding directed her attention at Custard, who threw a pillow at the wall. 

"I can't find my hard candy! I bet one of you stole it! I bet it was him!" He pointed an accusing finger at Cookie, who flinched. "Aha! you flinched! Tell me where you hid my candy, you little thief!" 

"He only flinched because you're scaring him! Please lower your voice!" Pudding scolded her younger brother. 

"Make me!" Came the retort. 

Yui simply sighed. She didn't actually say it, but she had a feeling that Custard had actually eaten his candy in the middle of the night and had just forgotten about it upon waking. His father had the same problem. 

"I swear, I didn't steal anything!" Cookie cried, looking ready to burst into tears any second. "I swear! I don't know anything about your secret hiding place that's a broken jewelry box under your bed!" 

Pudding and Custard went silent, staring at Cookie for that comment, unreadable expressions on their faces. 

Yui rubbed her head. "Never mind. I'll get your father to buy you some more hard candy later, alright?" She promised Custard. "Get ready for breakfast. I've decided I'll be making it today. It'll be French toast!" 

"Yay! One of my favourites!" Cookie immediately nodded in approval. "Can I please help you make it, Mommy?" 

Yui nodded and went to Cake's room next, gently knocking on the girls' closed door just in case she was still asleep. "Cake-chan? Time for breakfast!" 

"Come in," Cake responded, not looking up from her book. She had spent the entire day awake and reading her current book, so she hadn't even processed what Yui said to her at first. She took a sip of her blood-thinned coffee as Yui walked in. 

"Would you like to eat breakfast with us? I'm making French toast," She offered, and Cake looked up at the term. 

"French toast? Sure, I could eat that," She stood up and slipped a bookmark into her book, gently setting it on a sidetable in her room before walking out of the room. 

Yui then knocked on Candy's door, doing it a bit louder since she assumed the violet-haired girl was still sound asleep. "Candy, it's time for breakfast. Want to join us?" 

"What is it?" Candy mumbled in irritation from the other side of the door. 

"French toast!" Cookie answered for her. 

There was silence on the other side of the door for a few minutes before it finally opened up a crack, Candy peeking outside. 

"Fine, I'll go. But only because of how much Bunny loves French toast," She motioned to the pink rabbit in her arms. 

"Alright," Yui nodded in response. 

"Can we make the French toast now, Mommy?" Cookie asked politely, and Yui paled a bit. Her mind had been in a fog for most of the morning. 

"Oh...I forgot...I already cooked it..." She confessed, more to herself. Cookie cried. 

"I was so looking forward to it!" He pouted slightly in disappointment. Yui gave him a sad smile and patted his head. 

"I'm really sorry, but you can help me make lunch to make up for it, alright? Does that sound like fun?" 

Cookie sniffled a bit, trying to fight back his tears. He eventually managed to give Yui a nod. "Okay, Mommy..." 

Yui gave him a brighter smile and the two of them headed into the dining room, finding the other children and amazingly Kanato as well all sitting in their seats, awaiting the food. Yui sat down next to Kanato and awkwardly rested her hands on her bump. 

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention! It's been so long since we've eaten together as a full family, so a few nights ago, I invited your fiances and fiancees to all eat with us!" She announced eagerly. 

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Candy shrieked angrily, throwing a fork at Yui, who instantly dodged it. "Invite that disgusting, perverted, handsy, nosy, annoying, piece of garbage?! To a place where I have to eat?! I might just puke it all up!" 

"Oh, joy," Cake replied drily. 

"I don't want her to be here," Custard whined, burying his face into his teddy bear. 

"It won't be all bad, I'm sure. I mean, my fiance is pretty nice!" Pudding tried to reassure her siblings with an awkward smile on her face. "When he's awake..." 

Cookie simply trembled, already picturing his fiancee trying to sneak-attack him or something when she arrived. 

Yui frowned. "I know that for some of you, your future partner may not seem like the....best match, but your father and I made these matches in good faith that you two will get along in the future, as well as your uncles. They all want the best for you. Please try to get along today, alright?" She understood their reluctance, it was a feeling she knew all too well, but things worked out in the end for her, didn't it? They just needed to bond some more with their partners and then they'd see how much they all had in common. 

"Sit up straight," Rika's voice cut through the air as she adjusted her glasses. "And get that out of your mouth," As expected, she was perfectly punctual and arrived right on time. 

"But I love lollipops!" Custard protested, keeping the green sucker in his mouth. He rolled his tongue around it louder to bother Rika. 

"You will be eating breakfast, yet you continue to stuff yourself with sugar? Pitiful. All of your teeth will rot out of your head," Rika shook her head with a huff and calmly sat down next to Custard. 

"Hi!! It's time for breakfast, hm?" Saiko giggled happily as she suddenly popped up right next to Cookie, making him jump.

"Y-Yeah...it's French toast..." He laughed nervously. 

"Yay! I love French toast!" The six-year-old replied gleefully, sitting down next to Cookie. He shivered a bit. 

"Yo," Ayumu waved to Cake a bit as he sat down next to her. "What are you reading? Is it good?" 

"Hi," Cake responded, showing him the cover by placing the book in front of her face. "It's pretty good so far. You could borrow it later when I'm done, if you wanted?" 

Ayumu shrugged. "Nah, probably not. You know all of that reading stuff isn't my forte," 

Sammy arrived next, sitting down beside Pudding with his headphones still in. She still gave him a kind smile. "Evening...I wasn't sure if you'd show up or not...." 

Sammy briefly glanced up at her, then looked back down at the table. 

Laito Jr. was the last one to arrive, slipping his hands into his pockets as he took a seat next to Candy, who shot daggers at him with her eyes. 

"You were late. It's about time you got here," She huffed. 

"I come on my own time. I'm certainly not going to listen to the whims of some hysterical princess," He smirked a bit. "Even if she is pretty sexy," 

"I AM NOT A HYSTERICAL PRINCESS, YOU PERVERT!" She screamed, grabbing her knife tightly in her hand and trying to stab his hand with it, but he kept moving it out of her way rapidly. 

"Yay! Yay! Fight, fight!" Doughnut cheered happily, clapping his hands. 

"What's a pervert?" Frosting asked shyly. 

"Someone very bad," Pudding responded just as their food was served. 

"Oh, look, the French toast is here! Delicious, right?" Yui exclaimed nervously, knowing she had to step in before any bigger fights erupted out of the meeting, especially since she knew Kanato would do nothing to stop it. 

Rika took a sip of the blood she was given in her cup, only to wince a bit at the taste and eye the glass. "What kind of blood is this? It cannot possibly be from any human being. It tastes flat and watery. Even bitter blood tastes better than this," 

"It's from a supplement, I believe," Yui responded. 

"Stop chewing so loudly," Rika scolded Custard instead, adjusting her silver glasses. 

"I can chew as loud as I want!" Custard announced, moving in closer to her and chewing even louder. Her frown simply deepened as she moved away from him a bit. 

"This French toast is actually really good for being made by humans, right Bunny?" Candy whispered happily to her stuffed animal as she ate. 

Laito Jr. laughed. "You're pretty convinced that thing is alive. Next thing you know, you'll be feeding it food!" 

"Bunny, I agree. Let's burn him to a crisp," Her eye twitched.

"The food is really good today! Won't you try some?" Pudding coaxed Sammy, who was cycling through songs on his music player and not even listening to her. 

Yui sighed as she watched everyone and leaned on Kanato's shoulder. "Why are our kids like this?" She whispered to Kanato. 

"Our kids aren't the problem, our children are perfectly fine. My brothers are the ones who had to have reckless kids. Ours are just defending themselves," He replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Yui frowned a bit at him, then wrinkled her nose as she took a sip of her blood. "What's wrong?" 

"Oh, it really does taste bad. I wonder if maybe the supplements had gone bad or something..." She pushed her glass a bit further away. 

Kanato mimicked her action and sighed a bit, deciding he'd just have some of hers later if he got thirsty. After all, despite her transformation, her blood was still the sweetest. 

A loud scream was given from Pudding as Sammy fell asleep right into his plate of food, his head hitting the table. "Wake up, wake up! You can't sleep there!" She desperately tried to shake him to get him to wake up. 

"Does the blood really taste bad? But I'm thirsty!" Candy whined, squeezing Bunny closer to her. 

"You are always welcome to drink some of mine,~" Laito Jr. smirked at her, which earned him a punch in the elbow. 

"I'm done eating! Come on, let's go play!" Saiko jumped up from her seat and tried to pull on Cookie's arm to make him go. 

"Go? But I'm not done eating yet!" He whined, while in reality he didn't really want to go anywhere with the silver-haired child. 

"Fine," She pouted and dropped his arm. "I'll just have to wait for you then! I wanted you to jump-rope with Seiko and I!" 

"Why jump-roping...?" 

"Because the moon is red tonight! And that means we can jump super high!" Saiko continued. 

Cookie paled at that, trying to hide his nervousness. He was only nine, but he knew what else the Blood Moon did to them. Personally, he didn't want to be around for any of that, so he planned on locking himself away in his room. 

"The Blood Moon is tonight?" Candy gasped in amazement, then turned her attention over to her parents. "May I please go hunting with you two? Please?" 

"I'm not sure...it's really dangerous if you don't know what you're doing..." Yui started to decline. "I won't be able to keep an eye on you with how pregnant I am," 

"Let her go and see what it's like," Kanato shot her down. "She's old enough. I was around her age when I first went," He stared at Yui slightly to see if she would protest, and she smiled nervously. 

"I'm still not too sure...." 

"Really?! I can go?! Thanks, Dad!" She jumped up eagerly. "I'll go get ready then!" 

"I'll go get ready too," Yui said, slowly standing up. 

"I don't like how we have to go out and hunt humans for blood...." Pudding said to herself. "It's really mean," 

"But how else are we supposed to live?" Custard asked her in confusion. 

"I want to be a human! Like Mother used to be!" She responded instead. 

"I don't," Cake spoke up for one of the only times that evening. "Spend my entire short life afraid of things I couldn't understand or that were stronger than me? No thank you," 

"Besides, we wouldn't have any of our cool powers or senses!" Custard laughed. 

Pudding continued to pout slightly as she started to clear away the dirty dishes for the maid. Yui, Kanato, and Candy all went to their respective rooms to prepare themselves for the hunt later that night. 

"I wanted to go..." Cake whispered to herself before she left for her room, indeed always wanting to see what the hunt was like. But due to how quiet she was, nobody ever seemed to notice her and thus never asked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Does anyone need some kind of list of who everyone is with their father? I could make that be the fifth chapter or something if it's needed, especially since there's a couple more to be introduced later. Though, I feel as though their fathers are fairly obvious... 
> 
> ~Yes, they're all engaged to their cousins.


	3. The Children On Their Own!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Yui, Kanato, and Candy go out hunting, the children all spend the night doing their own things. Custard paints. Cookie and Pudding visit. Cake idolizes.

While Yui, Kanato, and Candy prepared to get ready to go hunting, the other children were left to their own devices.

Cake pouted to herself. "I wish I could go out hunting, at least just once," She randomly announced.

Pudding gently patted her older sister's hand to make her feel better.

"Why don't you just sneak out and go out hunting by yourself?" Ayumu suggested. His emerald eyes sparkled with mischief. "You're almost an adult, so you should be allowed to do whatever you want!"

"Um, except I don't break the rules," Cake informed him in a deadpan tone. "I just think I should be allowed to go simply because I'm the only one of my siblings who doesn't whine about it."

"Good choice! Breaking the rules won't show them you're responsible at all!" Pudding praised.

"For starters, I'm already far more responsible than Big Sister, the Crown Princess. A foolish decision in my mind. They really should rethink that," She finally stood up from the table. "But I'll gladly let her have it if it means I don't get stuck with Laito-san as a fiance,"

"Big Sister is just...like Father. A lot like Father," Pudding winced.

"Excuse you, but my name is Laito Jr.! Get it right!" Laito Jr. huffed in offense. "I am nothing like my dad!"

"Shut up," Cake snapped at him. "You're _so_ much like your father, it's crazy,"

"I hope Mama and Papa come back with lots of good-tasting blood, I'm getting pretty thirsty," Custard commented, slipping a blue lollipop into his mouth. Cake glared at him.

"Take that out of your mouth," Cake ordered. "You already ate an entire stash of candy last night and I know for a fact you haven't brushed your teeth,"

Custard stuck his tongue out at her and rolled the lollipop around in his mouth, loudly sucking on it. "Consider it payback for whoever stole my hard candy from last night!" He kicked a chair over.

"It's garbage now, hand it over. If you brushed your teeth, I would've given it back to you, but not anymore," Cake held out her hand for it.

"Your sister's right, you know," Rika added, her red eyes boring into him.

"I hate all of you!" Custard begun to loudly cry. "Why can't you just let me do what I want to do? I hate every single one of you!" He picked up a chair and threw it into the wall, then stormed off to his room to sulk.

"Hmph," Cake huffed and tossed the lollipop behind her on the floor. It did smell really delicious, but she wasn't going to mess with it anymore. Instead, she left the room and went downstairs into one of the galleries they used for keeping significant paintings.

It was one of her favourite rooms, and she went straight for the part she liked the most; paintings of all the past Vampire Queens. They all occupied one wall, while the other wall had paintings of any mistresses or other wives the Vampire King took in his lifetime, but Cake had no interest in that section.

She walked down the long hall until she reached the second-to-last portrait, staring up at it.

It was of the previous Vampire Queen, Cordelia Sakamaki, standing with a knowing smirk on her face. Cake wouldn't readily admit it, but the woman was her role-model and she longed to emulate her in some way. Even in the picture she oozed the confidence and seduction her three sons had in spades.

Cake then glanced at the portrait next to it; of her mother, and frowned. It was such a huge difference in her eyes. In the painting, Yui was dressed in purple lolita clothes and holding a bouquet of bloody roses, a sadistic smirk on her face. But it didn't fit her at all. Any fool could tell she wasn't fit to be a queen, in Cake's eyes. She sighed. Why couldn't her mother be more like her grandmother?

"Whoa, wasn't expecting to find you here," Ayumu's voice reached her in the darkness, and soon he was by her side. His spiky silver hair seemed to glow in the darkness. He glanced up at the portrait. "Our grandmother, huh?"

"Yup," Cake responded.

"Any reason why you're down here? It seems like you stare at this picture all day,"

"Because I admire her. Am I not allowed to stare at the object of my admiration?"

"No, it's just...a bit creepy." Ayumu admitted. "Come on, come back upstairs into the light. We can play some basketball with my sister if you'd like,"

"I'm not much for sports," Cake had already turned and walked away in the other direction. "How about you spend time with me instead, doing something I like?"

"Alright, I can totally do that!" He smirked. "What will we be doing?"

"Rearranging my doll collection,"

After Cake and Ayumu had left, the rest of the table had cleared out rather fast, leaving Pudding to set their dirty dishes into the kitchen again for a maid to deal with. After she finished, she found Cookie and smiled at him. "Why don't we visit the mistresses today? I have a new song I'd like to perform for them,"

"I'd love to!" Cookie perked up immediately at the thought, thinking of what sorts of presents the mistresses would shower him with that night.

"I wanna come too!" Saiko huffed, tugging on Cookie's arm. "I want to seem my mommy!"

Pudding smiled and lead the two up the stairs and down a brightly-lid corridor, stopping in front of double wooden doors painted blue.

"They might still be asleep though," She warned before pulling the door open. "So let me go inside first,"

The room inside was a large parlor with all sorts of recreational activities and hobbies set out for the mistresses, such as reading, painting, sewing, music, and dancing. There were several couches in the room, many adorned with colourful pieces of silk, and a woman was seated on most of them. The room smelled heavily of cinnamon, and peaceful flute music was being played; Pudding attributed the player to be one of the taller women in the room. She hurried over.

"Good evening, Miss Lissa! What were you playing?" Pudding asked politely.

Lissa took her flute away from her mouth briefly to stare at Pudding. "I wasn't playing anything, merely just tuning my flute," She replied in distaste. Even seated, she had an imposing status with her dark blue eyes and long silver hair, pulled into a messy sort of bun with a few strands trailing down. She was tall and thin with large breasts that threatened to pop out of her outfit; today a red leathery Playboy bunny outfit with a sheer violet shawl draped around her shoulders.

"Hi Miss Lissa!~ Your flute playing is very pretty!" Cookie praised. "Can you please play some more for us?"

"I appreciate that you enjoyed it, but I wasn't planning on playing anything more," Lissa continued to frown. She turned a page in the music-book she was using.

"Ooooh, what a cutie!~ Why are you here today, little girl?~" A brunette asked cheekily, smiling at Pudding. She laughed nervously; the girl's cheerleading outfit was practically nothing.

"I've been practicing a new song on the harp, and I think I've gotten really good at it...and I wanted you guys to hear it," Pudding explained, walking over to a large golden harp.

"Oooh, I love harp music!~" The brunette cheered. Everyone paid her no mind; she'd be gone the next morning anyway.

Cookie sat down as well on one of the large yellow pillows set around. He had heard first-hand his older sister's harp skills and was eager to hear them again.

"This is boring!" Saiko whined just as Pudding begun playing, running around the room until she pulled a red curtain apart to find her mother, sitting in a chair and happily mending something. "Hi Mommy!!!!" She waved happily.

"Hello, dear," Sakura smiled happily and kissed her daughter's forehead. She was short and chubby, with big brown eyes and long brown hair twisted into two braids. Currently she was wearing jeans, black sneakers, and a black sweater with white ribbons for her braids. She smiled when she heard Pudding playing the harp. "It's such a beautiful melody, right?" She patted her daughter's head.

Cookie bounced up and down in his seat a bit as he listened, then grinned when it was over. "You did great, Big Sister Pudding!"

"Yes, it was such a beautiful melody. I can't believe it was all from memory!" Sakura praised as well.

"Hmph. She just got lucky," Lissa huffed.

"What are you two doing here? Do you not know what time it is?" Lala walked into the room, her hands folded in front of her with a very stern look on her face. She was the tallest of the mistresses and always looked displeased, with light blonde hair always pulled into a bun and red eyes. Her gowns were always dull-coloured and Victorian, and many servants spoke of how much she resembled the late mistress Beatrice of Karlheinz.

"I know what time it is, but...I really wanted to show everyone the new song I learned," Pudding explained, pushing the harp back into its place.

"I think you two should be locked away in your rooms, cleansing yourselves of any impure thoughts you may have," Lala frowned more.

"What does that mean, Aunt Lala?" Cookie asked innocently. "Impure thoughts?"

"They are very bad things a child your age shouldn't think of,"

"Like stealing?"

"Something like that." Lala sighed. "Besides, this isn't a place for children like you anyway. I don't know why you two keep coming in here,"

"Because it's fun! I love spending time with all of you nice ladies!" Cookie beamed.

"Exactly. I always feel bad most of you are shut away in here. I want to come here and brighten up your day!"

"We can leave whenever we want," Lissa frowned. "Most of us just choose not to because we don't want to be around so much noise,"

"I'm flattered!" Tammy laughed, being the last one to walk into the room. She had cropped short wavy black hair and dark grey eyes and was wearing a blue vintage sweater-skirt set. "I love seeing you guys!"

Sakura chuckled as well, finishing up her mending. "I agree. It's so nice to see someone else other than my daughters for a change!" She held up the item to the light to look at it better, revealing it was a black jacket.

"That looks really nice, Aunt Sakura!" Cookie praised, looking at it. "Is it for Uncle Subaru?"

She nodded. "Yes! I'm going to give it to him tonight,"

"I'm sure he'll love it!" He continued, making her blush.

"I am going to find my fiance. This room is becoming a bit too stifling for my taste," Lissa set down her flute and left the room, stretching a bit.

"What now, Big Sister Pudding?" Cookie asked, and Pudding thought about it.

"Oh, why don't we deliver that jacket to Uncle Subaru ourselves? I bet it'd make him really happy!" She finally suggested, and Cookie nodded.

"Yeah! I don't think I've seen him happy before!"

"Nobody has," Lala commented before leaving the room herself in a flurry of skirts.

Sakura handed the jacket to Pudding. "Do you remember where his wing is?"

The blonde nodded her head, holding the jacket carefully in her hands. "We'll find it!" She gave a wave to the mistresses before she trudged down the hallways, soon coming across Subaru's. It was all painted in dark grey.

"Should we knock on his door?" Cookie asked curiously.

"He might not even be in his room," Pudding shook her head, smoothing out the jacket. "Let's just hang it on his door so if he ever comes back later he can see it," She did just that, smoothing it out some more as she hung it on the doorknob.

Afterwards, she knocked on his door a few times just to get his attention in case he was there, then started to walk away. "I'm actually kind of glad he wasn't there..Uncle Subaru's unpredictability scares me," She admitted at a whisper. "I know I mustn't speak ill of others, but...!"

"I like him! I want to teach him how to smile!" Cookie showed off a big grin of his own, making Pudding giggle.

"I heard he hasn't smiled since Mother married Father,"

"Right, Uncle Subaru wanted to marry Mommy..." He couldn't help but shiver at that statement.

"But all of our uncles wanted to marry Mother. It's just that she fell in love with Father instead!" She sighed wistfully. "Though...I do sometimes wonder what we would've been like if she married someone else. We'd probably be horrible jerks!"

"Or not even born at all!" Cookie cried. "But...I don't think our uncles are terrible jerks,"

"Mother doesn't either, hence why I try to be nice to them too. Surely there's something underneath the surface. Now come on, let's go see Custard,"

"I hope we don't get caught by Saiko-san again..." Cookie quickly glanced around as they left Subaur's wing. "She could be anywhere around here..."

"At least you can see your fiancee, and talk to her...." Pudding pouted.

"I wish I didn't,"

They headed back into their own wing and wandered into Custard's room, finding him laying on the floor with a large sheet of paper spread out in front of him that he was painting on with pastels. Pudding clasped her hands together and immediately joined in.

"Can I join in?" Cookie asked eagerly, and Custard nodded and handed him a red one.

"The pastels are pretty soft today, so they're fun to use," He smooshed a blue one against the paper.

In their excitement, the door had been left open, and a while later, Laito wandered in, his hand on his hat. He leaned over slightly to see what they were up to. "Do any of you know where Bitch-chan went? I'm really thirsty and I can't find her anywhere,~"

"I think she went out with Papa and Big Sister," Custard responded, not looking up from his painting.

Cookie jumped up with a small squeal, absolutely terrified of Laito.

Pudding gasped. "Don't refer to Mother in such a vulgar way!" she scolded. "She's pure and innocent!"

"Oh, so she went out? Without me? What a shame," Laito pouted playfully, ignoring Pudding and Cookie. "I'll just have to scold her for that when she gets back,~"

"You stay away from Mommy!" Cookie managed to cry out before he hid behind Pudding, trembling.

"No need to get violent!~" He stared at the children slightly. "Should've been the one she picked,"

"Since Mommy's not here, you can leave now, right?" Cookie asked, trembling.

Laito nodded. "But I'll be back later when she returns!~"

Once he left, Pudding sighed in relief. "I dislike him too...I know I shouldn't either, but..he's creepy and mean,"

Cookie nodded rapidly in agreement. "And gross! And scary!" He rushed over and quickly shut the door.

"But Father's like that too,"

"Father's never as bad as he is though,"

Pudding returned to drawing while Cookie pouted.

"Why does Father have to keep our uncles here...? Some of them are really scary and mean!" He cried.

"Because Mother is friends with them," Pudding answered simply.

"Or....I bet maybe, she's secretly kissing all of them! That's why she won't let them leave!" Custard mused, laughing.

"Ewwww!!!" Cookie cried out, covering his ears.

"Mama and Papa had to kiss to make you!"

"Ewww! Stop it!"

Custard laughed, then returned to his picture. "Stupid Rika-san and Big Sister Cake, taking away my lollipops. They took away all of my desserts! Now I have nothing to eat! All because I need to brush my teeth,"

"Why not brush your teeth?" Cookie asked, not seeing the issue.

"It takes too much time out of my day," He declined. "Besides, Papa never brushes his teeth and he's perfectly fine!"

"But don't you want your candy back?"

"....Yes," Custard whined and stormed out of the room, making a bunch of unnecessary noises as he finally brushed his teeth. Pudding perked up when she smelled something familiar and stood up.

Their parents had finally arrived home.


	4. The King and Queen Go Out Hunting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui and Kanato take Candy out for her first hunt. It goes poorly, but what were they expecting? They cut the after-blood treat of ice-cream short due to the effects of the Blood Moon.

Later that night, when the bloody-red moon had risen higher, Kanato and Yui knew it was time for them to go out and hunt for some fresh blood. The goal was to attend a high-society party where a lot of humans would be attending. Of course, once they drunk their fill, they'd take some home for the children as well.

"I'm so excited! My first hunt and high-society party all in one!" Candy squealed eagerly. "I can't wait!"

Yui nodded, getting dressed up in a tight black evening gown that was sleeveless and accented her pregnant curves. She wore it with black opera gloves and a silver choker around her neck and a matching tiara on her head. She blinked a bit at her reflection in the mirror. She looked a bit like...Cordelia.

"Ready to go, Dad?" Candy called into the bathroom, wearing a light purple high-neck gown with a draping of silver jewels around the neck. She wore Bunny as a small purse.

"Yes, I'm ready," Kanato responded, coming out of the bathroom dressed in a blaxk tuxedo with his hair slicked back slightly.

"Then let's go," Yui nodded and walked out onto the balcony, taking a deep breath and falling right off of it. The air managed to catch her, but she gasped a bit in surprise as she struggled to regain her balance. "I'm still not used to flying like this," She admitted sheepishly to Kanato, wanting him to carry her there instead.

"You'll get used to it eventually," He rolled his eyes slightly. Even now she was hopeless; if she wasn't used to it by now, she'd never get used to it. He slipped his arm around her possessively and helped her steady herself.

Candy jumped off the balcony last and easily kept her balance, floating over to them on her back. "Do you even know where the party is?" She asked Yui with a heavy amount of doubt in her voice.

"Of course I do!" Yui gasped in response, feeling offended. "It's being held in the main community building in town. All of the major events and parties are held there,"

"And I know how to sneak us in," Kanato finished for her, wanting to have the last word.

They soon arrived at the community building and dropped themselves down into the alley; Yui gasping a bit and putting both hands on her stomach.

"It reeks back here..." She said softly.

"Ooooh!" Candy suddenly gasped, bolting ahead and rushing straight into the building, ignoring her mother's protests.

"Maybe you should've told her to not get distracted," Kanato snapped at Yui, eyeing her. Yui simply sighed.

"Let's just hope she didn't get noticed," She let Kanato take her hand and walk her over to the front door, smiling at the bouncers.

"Are you two on the list?" One asked, and Yui nodded sweetly, turning up her vampiric charm.

"We are! We just arrived late because of an incident involving our car,"

The bouncer tried to stare into her eyes to catch her in her lie, but her eyes shimmered dangerously and he eventually had to look away. "Alright, you two may go in. Names?"

"Cordelia and Richter Sakamaki," Yui responded in a slightly-deeper voice. The bouncer nodded and let the two of them in.

"Enjoy the party tonight, Ms. Cordelia,"

Yui snickered a bit before she managed to snap herself out of it. "Alright, now let's go find cake," She glanced around the room, still clinging tightly to Kanato. The room was crystal and very splendid, but Yui's enhanced senses were beginning to get overwhelmed already. She winced a bit. "Do you see her?"

"You're the one who lost her, why do I have to look for her?" He glared at her in annoyance.

Yui continued to glance around, sighing in relief when she saw Candy dancing elegantly with a teenage boy around her age. "At least she's not making a scene,"

A stranger suddenly pulled Yui away from Kanato, pulling her onto the dancefloor and spinning her around. Yui smiled nervously. She didn't really mind the gesture, but she was still terrible at dancing. "Please be careful, sir...my belly.." She managed to get out before the man spun her around again.

Kanato stood there in annoyance, watching the man dance with his wife, whom he literally had whisked away. He's give Yui five more minutes, then he would march in there and drag her away from him if he had to. He knew she was supposed to be getting blood, but surely she could do so without being so shameless about it.

As he stood there watching, a few girls came over and started complimenting him and asking him to dance; a few clearly were drunk. A few of them had delicious-smelling blood, so Kanato agreed to dance with them for a few minutes while he kept an eye on Yui.

After a few more minutes, Yui smiled sweetly at the man and adjusted her tiara. "Dancing's really worn me out," She ran her fingers up his arm. "But if we go somewhere private, I can think of something else we could do," She chuckled as the guy fell for it and she led him into a darkened corridor, pinning him up against the wall. It was harder than she expected due to her extra baggage, but the guy was likely hypnotized by that point and wasn't even going to question it.

There was a faint nagging in the back of her mind which made her wince as she opened her mouth. "I'm sorry for doing this to you...and I'm also sorry for doing this to someone else, Kanato..." She whispered to herself before she sank her teeth into the man's thick neck, holding tightly onto him and drinking heavily. She tried to tell herself to not take too much, but her pregnant vampire mind coaxed her on until she had drunken more than half.

Once she was done, she nervously unlodged her fangs and shyly licked them clean, propping the guy up to make it seem as though he had just fallen asleep. "I'm sorry," She whispered again before rejoining the party, a healthy glow about her. She started looking around the room for Kanato. She soon spotted him in a darker corner of the room, clearly drinking from a girl while making it seem as though he was kissing her. A tinge of jealousy formed in Yui's heart that she bit her lip over. It was just feeding, nothing more and nothing less. She'd tell him the same exact thing.

Since she was feeling better, she managed to bite and collect several tablets full of fresh blood for her children back at home, securing them into a small black purse she brought with her. She was about ti bite another victim when the loud screams of horror coming from the dancefloor distracted her.

"Kanato-!" She scolded, appearing there in a flash, only to blink when she realized it was Candy biting her dance-partner on the neck, drinking from him so messily blood had dripped onto the floor. She sighed.

"Candy-chan, you can't do things like that.We were supposed to blending in," She scolded wearily.

Candy dropped the boy onto the ground and licked her fangs, looking shameless. "So? I was getting bored!"

Kanato wasted no time in grabbing Candy's arm and yanking her back into the shadows, tightening his grip on her.

"That was very reckless to do," Yui begun.

"So? Half of these people are drunk anyway! They'll either just forget tonight or think it was some kind of a trick!" Candy defended herself.

"IT was still reckless,"

"Hmph, whatever,"

"I think we have enough blood to last us anyway, so I think we should begin to head home," Yui hurried out of there, jumping off the balcony and hovering in the air again.

"But I'm not ready to go home yet! There's so much cool stuff to do at night! I wanna see more things!"

"If you wanted to stay, then you shouldn't have caused a scene," Kanato glared at her, sick of her attitude.

Candy glared right back at him, wondering if it was worth it to throw a tantrum or not.

Yui sensed the atmosphere and quickly perked up. "Oh, why don't we get some ice-cream before we go home? I'm really craving some,"

"Your cravings should be over," Kanato glared at her instead.

"I'm pretty sure they last for most of the pregnancy..."

"I want ice-cream! Can we please get some, Dad?" Candy badgered, wanting something sweet. Kanato finally nodded.

"Yes, we can get some," He nodded. Ice-cream sounded perfect to him at that moment.

"Perfect!" Yui smiled. "But...aren't we dressed too formally?"

"I think what I'm wearing is fine,"

"If you say so," Yui managed to keep her balance and lowered herself a bit, wanting to fly closer to the ground to keep an eye on her surroundings better.

"I want four scoops!" Candy announced hungrily. "I think they're all going to be different flavours,"

"Four? I'm going to get seven," Kanato decided, staring at her. He wasn't about to skip out on the sugar.

"That's a bit too much sugar, Kanato," Yui started to warn. "If you eat that much, you might be up all morning," She finally noticed the ice-cream parlor and gently landed in front of it after making sure she wouldn't be noticed. She ran her hands down her dress, trying to smooth out any wrinkles she had gotten from flying.

"So? If I'm up all night, you can just stay up with me. It's not your place to dictate how much sugar I can and can't eat," Kanato snapped at her.

Candy bolted inside the parlor ahead of her parents, tightening the strap on her Bunny purse. "Hm, I want.... Rocky Road, bubblegum, peanut-butter, strawberry, and.....mint chocolate-chip!" She rattled her order off quickly, smirking.

"I want chocolate turtle, caramel truffle, birthday cake, rocky road, moose tracks, mint chocolate chip and orange creme," Kanato said immediately after Candy was done with her order.

"Are you getting anything, Mom?" Candy asked curiously. Yui jumped a bit from being asked so suddenly.

"Oh! Um, hm..." She glanced down at all of the available flavours on display. Most of them looked good to her due to her sweet tooth being amplified due to her pregnancy. Still, she knew it wasn't very good to eat too much. "How about....strawberry and raspberry?" She asked sheepishly.

The cashier nodded and after they paid for the ice-cream, they picked a smaller table by the window so they could bathe in the red moon-rays.

Kanato immediately rolled his eyes at Yui once they had sat down. "You should've gotten more to eat. Your order is so lame!"

Yui rolled her eyes right back at him. "You should've gotten less. You're going to gain weight, and then what? A fat husband would be no fun because our nights would be too short!"

"How long have you known me? And how many pounds have I gained in that time?" Kanato glared at her. "Only three. I am not getting fat. How dare you make such an accusation,"

A waitress brought over their ice-cream on a tray, smiling as she set it down and walked away. Yui blushed a bit as she started to lick her ice-cream gently.

"So, good things for me tonight?" Kanato asked, staring at Yui past his ice-cream. She blushed even more, already feeling the effects of the Blood Moon hit her hard. Instead of answering, however, she just continued licking her ice-cream. She knew he already knew the answer to that.

"They put bubblegum on my cone twice!" Candy yelled in annoyance. "How could they even make such a mistake?! Bubblegum and strawberry look completely different from each other! Now my whole cone is ruined!"

Kanato simply ignored her, licking his own ice-cream. He understood that feeling and would've whined if it were him in that position ,but luckily it wasn't.

"Candy-chan..." Yui sighed, trying to warn her. She then rested her head on Kanato's shoulder again. "Believe it or not, I like it when we're quiet like this,"

"I do too, because it reminds you that you're truly mine," Kanato smiled his eerie smile and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Remember our first kiss, by the lake? It was a moonlit night like this one, except the moon was silver....It was so romantic...it was our first time too," She whispered, more to herself.

"I'm amazed you still remember that. I thought you forgot about it because of blood loss," Kanato commented.

"I did forget about it for a while though. You had to coax me for a long time before I finally admitted to it,"

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," Yui finished her ice-cream and carefully slid herself out of the booth to go use it.

Candy promptly took one of the spoons on the table and scooped the offending bubblegum scoop onto it, then dropped it right onto the floor. She then hid behind Bunny and ate the remainder of her treat.

"When your mother comes back from the bathroom, we'll leave, so you better finish that up," Kanato told her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Yui came back a few minutes later and didn't see the scoop on the floor, walking right onto it and starting to slip. "Eek!" She cried as she managed to catch herself at the last second, ending up in a weird position.

"You're clumsy," Kanato smirked, while Candy laughed.

"I know you did this, Candy-chan," Yui put her hands on her hips. "Apologize to me,"

"As if it's my fault you're so clumsy?" Candy pouted.

"If I fell, it cou;d've been very bad for my baby,"

"So? It's also not my fault you and Dad are addicted to each other,"

"Candy-chan!"

"Hm...I'm sorry your clumsy self tripped over my ice-cream."

"Do it right,"

"Fine! I'm sorry I spilled ice-cream on the floor and made you almost fall! Is that good enough?!" Candy cried, burying her face in Bunny. "I may be sorry, but Bunny's not,"

Kanato simply nodded, indicating her apology was good enough. Especially since he knew there would be no budge on the 'Bunny' situation. Bunny to her was very much like what Teddy was to him, long ago.

"I think now would be a good time to go home," Yui responded simply, holding her stomach as she walked out of the parlor. She would've felt exhausted if it weren't for the Blood Moon rejuvenating her. "The children might be thirsty,"

"I'm still thirsty! But I can't drink anything because the blood of my cousins tastes bad!" Candy cried, running ahead of Yui again.

"I would never drink from any of my brothers," Kanato growled, nodding in agreement.

"It's because familial bonds make the blood taste bitter. It's really a shame, though that never stopped me much," Yui tittered strangely in a deeper voice. "Oh, but Kanato's blood tastes like candy!" She giggled in her usual tone.

"Probably because of all the candy I eat,"

"I hope nothing bad has happened while we were gone. I'm honestly more worried about my uncles trying to start something than my cousins. I mean, that's where it comes from," Candy explained.

"They're nice....! Sometimes...when they're around me..." Yui mumbled to herself.

"Exactly. It makes me wish I could just kick them all out onto the street," Kanato stated.

"Well...family is important,"

"And I don't care about mine, especially when they're all just a bunch of jerks and perverts. So why should I keep them?" His features darkened slightly. "It's because you still have feelings for them, don't you?"

"Of course not, Kanato!" Yui gasped, genuinely sounding offended. "You are the only person that I am in love with. I mean that," She blushed heavily to indicate that. "I'm just concerned about where they would go if you kicked them out,"

"They can go rot in a hole for all I care," Kanato growled.

They finally arrived at the gates of their palace and Yui pushed open the gates. heading inside and looking around carefully.

"It's...awfully quiet..." She said to herself in a worried tone. Where'd the children go?

Candy rushed past her and headed up the stairs, feeling the effects of the Blood Moon and wanting to hide herself away in her room away from her fiance.

"We brought blood!" Kanato announced into the entryway, and immediately Cookie, Custard, and Pudding arrived, Cookie instantly taking a bottle of blood for himself.

"Thank you, Father!" He smiled as he took a sip.

"I'm not very thirsty," Pudding admitted softly. "Sylvia-chan found a dead bird outside we could drink from, so...we did,"

"Dad, I brushed my teeth! Can I pleas have my lollipops back now?" Custard demanded, not even noticing the blood.

"Who took your lollipops away from you?"

"I think maybe Rika-san did. Or maybe it was Big Sister Cake. Yeah, probably her. But she said I could have them back if I brushed my teeth, and I did, so make her give them back!"

"You go ask her," Kanato told his son.

"I think her door is locked.." Custard whined, but disappeared up the stairs to go check anyway.

"Where's Mother? Was she not with you?" Pudding asked nervously, making Kanato roll his eyes and head into the parlor.

Meanwhile, Yui started to leave the parlor, sensing the children being in the entryway. Before she could leave, however, she suddenly got pinned to the wall by Laito, who appeared from the shadows.

"Good evening, Bitch-chan!" I've been waiting all evening for you to come back! I heard you went out without me...naughty naughty!~ But at least you're here now, and all dressed-up in a pretty dress, just for me!~" He smirked at her, showing his fangs off.

"L-Laito-kun...." Yui gasped.

He wasted no time with biting her neck, drinking heavily from her. "You may be a vampire, but your blood still tastes the best!~"

"S-Stop...!" She cried out, trying to push him off.

"Why? You know you secretly want me. Especially since tonight is what it is, and I want my desire filled,~"

Kanato's eye promptly twitched when he saw Laito about to go to town on his wife. This was exactly why he wanted to kick them out and have them gone from the palace! It was always a constant struggle to keep her protected from Ayato and Laito. "I think my brother has forgotten his place," He mused to himself rather loudly to alert Laito to his presence.

Laito immediately dropped Yui, making her cry out as she fell to the ground harshly. He smirked at Kanato. "Aw, why'd you have to ruin the fun so soon?~"

"Kanato!" Yui rubbed her neck, standing up and hurrying over to him.

"Because you're the freeloader who couldn't get her years ago. She's my wife. If you can't keep your hands off her, then maybe you should just get lost," Kanato stepped in front of Yui possessively.

"She seemed to be enjoying it when I sucked her blood though! Maybe that's a sign you're not pleasuring her well enough!~" Laito continued.

"Get. Out." Kanato growled darkly. "And if I catch you doing something like this again, I will throw you and your children out onto the streets,"

Laito scoffed at that, but still knew better than to try and test Kanato, so he walked out of the room while Yui trembled slightly. Part of her dress had gotten ripped in the struggle and exposed the side of her large breast. Kanato slipped off his jacket and wrapped her in it, helping her up. Normally he would've just left her there like that, but he was too ticked-off and didn't want anyone else to see her like that.

"Come on, we have to lock you up before something else happens to you," He gently picked her up and made her walk on her feet back up the stairs.

"You smell good...like sugar.." She breathed, pressing her face into his hair.

"I always smell like sugar," He pushed her away slightly, knowing she was just under the sway of the Blood Moon.

"I love the smell of sugar! And of blood..." She smirked a bit, opening her eyes.

"I think we should take this to our bedroom," Kanato mumbled back to her, trying to help her stand upright.

After checking their bedroom to make sure nobody had snuck in, Kanato helped Yui onto the bed and pulled the jacket off of her. He started to rip the dress off of her too, but stopped midway; considering something.

"I think I should take a bath first, or something. To get Laito-kun's scent off of me," Yui suggested to fill in the silence.

"Please do, his scent is disturbing." Kanato agreed. Yui slowly eased herself up and paused for a moment to put a hand on her stomach, gasping as she felt a kick.

"Hm, I guess the Blood Moon is making even the baby hyper," She mused to herself as she walked into the bathroom and started to peel herself out of the dress. It was a shame, since it was actually a very pretty dress, albeit familiar. As she started to remove the top half, she glanced over her shoulder and blushed heavily when she saw Kanato there. "Kanato-kun!" She gasped. "Can't I have some privacy?"

"Privacy? When have you ever needed that from me?" He demanded, stepping closer to her. "I don't trust my brothers and need to make sure none of them have hidden themselves in here,"

"I doubt that happened...." She stood there for a few seconds, trying to get Kanato to leave, but eventually just gave up and finished undressing herself, getting into a hot bubble bath. She quickly cleaned herself up, knowing Kanato was likely growing impatient with her.

She finished bathing and wrapped herself up in a towel, a few bubbles in her hair.

"You smell really good," Kanato noticed, pulling her closer to him and eyeing her neck. He licked his fangs. "I get some of you too tonight, right?"

"Of course!" She giggled and headed back into the bedroom, starting to pull out a blue babydoll.

"Why are you getting dressed? You know that nightgown of yours will likely get destroyed tonight," Kanato huffed.

"You're usually gentle when you undress me though," She hung the babydoll back up in the closet and remained standing there in her towel.

"I'm too impatient tonight, I'd just rip it," And with that, he tackled her onto the bed and begun drinking heavily from her neck, keeping her on her side. His hands gripped her wrists tightly so he could feel her wiggle against him.

"Kanato...!" She gasped in surprise, closing her eyes.

He didn't answer and simply drank from her for a while, taking more than his fill. He normally lusted for her, but tonight the moon just seemed to make it worse. After he grew bored of his currently spot he moved onto one further down her neck.

"Mmm..." She moaned, feeling her own thirst deepen. "I...want to..drink from you too..."

"Did you already drink some of Laito's blood?" Kanato asked her, moving away slightly.

She shook her head and took his arm, gently biting into his wrist. "It smelled bad to me," She sighed, drinking.

"Good," Kanato undid his tie with the hand she wasn't currently drinking from, then shrugged off part of his shirt. He didn't feel like getting fully undressed for what was to come next.

"Your blood tastes like chocolate cake," Yui gushed, smiling with some of his blood in her mouth.

"Feel better now?"

"Yes!"

"Then we can move onto the fun part," He started to kiss her roughly, hungrily, his grip on her wrists tightening. Yui kissed him back just as greedily, moaning a bit. It made her so happy to be intimate with Kanato, her love and her life. Where would she be without him!

Their usual session went on for far longer than normal, and Yui felt worn-out afterwards. Even the baby in her belly seemed to have calmed down somewhat. She sighed a bit as she laid in bed, the covers all pulled up around her to hide her naked form.

"Maybe we should have another session," Kanato smirked, giving her another kiss just as there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is?" Yui blinked, glancing over.

"Stay here," He ordered her, slipping on his pants again and going over to open the door. If it really was one of his brothers again, he'd probably kill them on the spot.

"Hi Papa!" Custard greeted cheerfully when the door was opened. "Can I show Mama something I finished?" He motioned to something he was holding behind his back.

"Why are you here in the middle of the night?" Kanato asked instead. "Didn't the maids tell you to stay in your room during the Blood Moon?"

"Yes, but....I really wanted to show Mom the picture we all worked on together! Not just me, but Cookie and Big Sister Pudding too!" He pouted.

"Oh, that sounds adorable! You may come in and show me," Yui smiled nicely at her son.

"Be quick about it," Kanato scolded, and Custard jumped right onto the bed and unfolded the large piece of paper so Yui could see.

"We coloured this with pastels! Well, me and Big Sister Pudding did. Cookie mostly just squished them around on the page because he didn't know what he was doing. But do you see it? It's a picture of the palace based on how our uncles always describe it!"

"It's so accurate!" Yui praised happily. "You're quite the little artist!"

"Yeah, it's pretty accurate," Kanato agreed.

"I was thinking of hanging it up in my room, but..my wall is already so full of art already..." Custard huffed in disappointment.

"You need your own little art gallery...oh! There's a an empty room across from your bedroom that nobody ever uses! You could hang your paintings up in there!" Yui smiled.

"That's great, Mama!" He beamed and jumped off the bed. "I'll tell the maids about it and get started right away!" He darted out of the room as Yui waved after him.

"He's such a sweet child,"

"Hm," Kanato simply hummed and got back into bed with Yui after he shut the door. "We have too many children,"

"And what's wrong with that?" Yui blinked. "It was always a dream of mine to be fruitful and multiply, having lots of children with the man I love,"

"Children are too much work, and I feel we can barely handle the ones we already have,"

"But babies are so cute!"

"I don't want any more children!" Kanato whined. "Babies are so much work and they take your time away from me!" He looked ready to start crying. "This one is the last one we'll have,"

"Oh! Speaking of which, have you thought of any names for them?" Yui asked nicely. "I have a few in mind-"

"Brownie for a boy, or Creampuff for a girl," Kanato answered immediately, not giving her much of an option to interject.

"....Any other ideas...?" She smiled awkwardly.

"I think those are fine,"

"....Shouldn't at least one of our children have a....more traditional name?"

Kanato eyed her for a while before he started to get settled in bed. Yui looked out the window.

"I think there's still a little bit of the Blood Moon left. ...Want another session?" She asked a bit shyly, making Kanato smirk at her.

"Of course," He pinned her down and started kissing her again, not even needing to wait for an invitation.


	5. Time for More Bonding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui makes an announcement over a pancake breakfast. Pudding, Custard, and Cookie decide to paint some more. Candy and Cake try to bond with Ayaka and Ayumu, to various success.

Yui woke up the next evening with a small sigh, sitting up in bed and stretching. She smiled to herself as she thought of a fun activity the children could do in the coming weeks; she would announce it at breakfast.

She got out of bed, leaving Kanato there to rest since she knew he needed the extra sleep, and took a shower, getting dressed in a lavender lolita dress complete with a bonnet, teddy-bear purse, grey gloves and tights, and Mary-Janes. She tied her hair up into pigtails; the gown was made by Kanato a few weeks ago and she was excited to wear it. It had enough room for her large pregnancy bump.

Yui then headed into the hallway, planning on inviting the other Sakamaki children to eat breakfast with her and her kids. The first one she tried were Ayato’s since his wing was the closest to Kanato’s.

”Good morning! Excuse me,” She knocked gently on the door, the blood-red exterior framing her features in a grotesque manner.

Lissa finally opened the door, wearing black lacy lingerie that placed her expansive bust on display. She scowled a bit. “Looks like the sugary cream-puff fell off the dessert cart,” She tittered.

“Are your children awake? I want them to join mine at breakfast this morning,” Yui smiled obliviously, only wincing when she felt a sharp kick.

“Yes, they are,” Lissa still made no moves to tell them and instead stared Yui down. “Your gown is handmade,” She ran her hands down the appliqués stitched into the bottom of the skirt of characters from Swan Lake.

“They all are,” Yui stepped away from Lissa’s scrutinizing gaze. “I have to wake the others,”

She awkwardly waved to Lissa and headed to the next wing, bathed in sickly green. Yui knocked gently on that door as well. “Laito-kun!” She called out.

The perky brunette from the night before answered instead and smiled. “Queen Yui! I never thought I’d actually get to speak with you!” She gazed in awe, her small fangs twinkling.

“I know you’re about to leave, but before you do, could you please let Laito-kun know that his children are invited to eat breakfast with mine?” Yui placed both hands on her stomach as the brunette threw up her hands.

“You got it!”

She smiled before the door closed and she trudged down a few more hallways, ending up in the grey wing belonging to Subaru. She knocked on the door again.

“Subaru-san, Sakura-san..!” She called out.

Sakura answered the door, still wearing a grey T-shirt and sweatpants from the night before.

“Queen Yui! What do I owe this pleasure to...?” She asked shyly, clasping her hands together.

“It’s almost time for breakfast. Would you please tell your daughters they can join my family today?” Yui smiled sweetly to reassure the meek woman, who nodded.

“Of course, of course!” She hurried back inside the room.

Reiji was next, and Yui assumed that his children would already be awake and ready to go. She knocked only twice on the door before it opened up and revealed Lala, wearing a nightgown that showed off literally not a single inch of skin.

“Yes?” She folded her hands in front of her demurely, but she stared at Yui fiercely.

“Your children are allowed to join mine at breakfast today...” She laughed a bit awkwardly as Lala forced her posture to be more rigid.

“Stand up straight. A queen never slouches. Being pregnant is not an excuse,” She huffed.

“Did you hear what I said...?”

”Yes. I will relay that information to them, though it is their choice ultimately on whether they want to join or not,” She then gently shut the door in Yui’s face.

“Only one more...” Yui whispered to herself as she headed towards Shu’s wing. She comforted herself by reminding herself that it was only a few more days until the children all returned to school and the house would be quiet once more. Even more time to spend with her beloved Kanato....!

She gently knocked on the door and smiled when Tammy opened it, who smiled back and waved.

“Morning! What did you need?” She asked politely, wearing a simple green slip to bed.

“Your children are welcome to dine with mine today if they want!” Yui stated.

“Great! They’ll all be so happy, I just know it,” Tammy clasped her hands together. “Thank you for the invitation! I’ll go tell them right now!”

Yui waved a bit as Tammy shut the door, then headed back to her own wing to check on the children, assuming at least some of them to be awake by that point. She took a stop and leaned against a wall for a bit, feeling some more kicks as she held her stomach.

“This child is going to have the temper of their father,” She sighed to herself, seeing as how all of her children aside from Cake and Pudding inherited that.

She checked on the empty room she had designated as Custard’s new art gallery and smiled as she saw him and Cake both working together to hang up the pictures.

“How’s the gallery coming along?” She asked with a smile.

“Great, Mama! Big Sister Cake is helping me reach all of the tall places that I can’t get to!” Custard beamed.

“It’s strange to see you so helpful,” Yui commented without thinking. Cake shrugged.

“Normally I’d be in my room reading, but I just finished a book and thought I’d take some time before reading a new one,” She then sighed. “Plus, let’s not mention the fact that Custard has no bone in his body for organization,”

“Hey! I’m great at organization!” He gasped, stomping his foot.

Yui decided to ignore that and folded both hands over her belly. “I’m making breakfast for once today because your father and I have a very special announcement to make! All of your cousins will be there too!”

”Not Rika-san! She’s so bossy and pushy!” Custard whined. “I dislike her so much!”

“You know, it wouldn’t kill you to try and find some common interests with her. Ayumu-kun is the total opposite of me, but we still get along,” Cake pointed out.

“Well Rika-san is no fun to be around! I’d rather marry someone like Laini-san!” He stomped around in his pale blue lolita suit, loudly getting out some tape to put another picture on the wall.

“She’s also way older than you,” Cake pointed out, hanging up a larger print over the door. She had on a light pink crop top with a rosy see-through white cardigan, pink flats, and a white frilly micromini that was definitely more frill than actual cloth. Her hair was worn loose as usual with pink and white rose scrunches pining it back.

“So? I don’t care,” Custard pouted, squeezing his teddy bear.

“A younger wife would be good for you because you’re immature with no hope of growing up. That’s where Rika-san comes in,” Cake explained.

Yui simply laughed awkwardly and left the room, deciding to make a batch of pancakes for everyone in their favourite flavour.

“Shut up! Laini-san is just as immature as me and you know it!” Custard cried, growing frustrated as he stomped his foot and threw his teddy bear at her.

Cake rolled her eyes and dodged the bear easily, already smelling the maple syrup from the kitchen. “Sounds like someone has a crush,” She started to walk out until Custard threatened to draw in all of her books, a statement that made her turn around. “What did you just say?”

”You heard me,” Custard sniffled as he picked his bear back up. “If you say that again, I’ll draw in all of your books,”

“Do that, and I’ll set fire to your gallery,” She threatened in a low tone, forming a small fireball in her hand before extinguishing it.

Custard burst into tears at the thought of it, dashing from the room and straight into his parents’, sobbing. “Papa! Papa! Big Sister Cake threatened me!”

Kanato immediately groaned as he rolled over in bed to face his son. “What did she threaten to do?” He asked in disinterest.

“She threatened to burn my gallery down! She’s such an awful, mean person!” Custard continued to sob, holding his teddy bear close.

“Why would she say that? She wouldn’t threaten such a thing for no reason,” Kanato narrowed his eyes at his son.

“Because...because...” He hiccuped. “I threatened to write in her books...” Another hiccup. “But she deserves it for saying I have a crush on Laini-san! I don’t! All of Uncle Laito’s children are gross!”

“Don’t write in her books then and you’ll be fine,”

“Hmph,” Custard continued to cry, but Kanato waved him away.

“Go find your mother if you want to be comforted,”

“You’re stupid! I hate you!” Custard snapped, storming out of the room.

Meanwhile, Yui had finished serving the pancakes and gradually her children entered the dining room to eat, attracted by the smell of sugar.

“Mine are strawberry!” Candy announced in surprise. “Bunny hates strawberry pancakes though,”

“Chocolate-chip! Thank you, Mommy!” Cookie gasped in amazement, loving how the chocolate-chips were all arranged into funny faces for him.

“Gummy bears!” Frosting clapped her hands together eagerly.

“Candy for breakfast!” Doughnut cheered.

“They have smiley faces!” Cupcake added; the gummy bears were all arranged into big happy faces for the sextuplets.

Custard took his usual seat as he sniffled a bit, too upset to notice that his were cotton-candy.

“Oooh, red velvet,” Cake praised as she sat down. Really, those were the only types of pancakes she’d ever even touch.

“Mine are blueberry!” Pudding smiled, and Yui smiled back as she started to eat her own buttermilk ones. She hoped their cousins and father arrived soon so she could make her special announcement.

Kanato arrived a few minutes later, still in his pajamas due to being irritated from how early he was woken up. He pouted at the sight of pancakes; he wanted French toast instead. The children all giggled at the sight of him in his pajamas.

“What’s this announcement thingy all about?” Laini asked curiously, sitting on one side of Candy while her older brother took the other side. “I hope it’s interesting!” She had sharp green eyes and curly shoulder-length red hair and a sprinkling of freckles.

“Yeah, I was in the middle of something important!” Laito Jr. grumbled.

“Good morning!!!” Saiko greeted Cookie happily, giving him a big hug before sitting on the other side of him. Seiko gave a small, shy wave before she sat next to her identical twin sister.

“What are you upset over now?” Rika fussed as she forced Custard to sit up straight. “Shoulders off the table!”

“He’s a lost cause,” Ryota sighed, sitting beside his sister. They both had neatly-brushed black hair and dark red eyes and despite their age, looked spiffy in dark grey business suits.

“Oooh, pancakes! Don’t mind if I do!” Ayumu arrived with his older sister, Ayaka, who frowned as she watched her brother dig in.

“Ugh, pancakes are far too sweet for me! I don’t wanna eat that crap!” She was one of the taller kids with shimmering blue eyes and waist-long red hair that was often purposefully kept very spiky and messy. Still, she took a seat just as the last trio of children arrived.

”How lucky for me! I was just craving pancakes!” Sylvia smiled; a twelve-year-old girl with curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She sat inbetween her two brothers; Sammy, who looked like her minus the curly hair, and Saji, who looked like their mother with grey eyes and messy black hair that often covered up one of his eyes.

After seeing that everyone had arrived, Yui smiled to herself and gently stood up. “Thank you for coming, everyone! I have a very special announcement to make!”

The children managed to quiet themselves down somewhat so they could hear the announcement in question.

“I thought I would organize a huge paintball tournament for all of you! There won’t be many rules, and the winner is whoever is left standing! The prize is...Kanato and I haven’t figured that out yet, but we will soon!”

Kanato glared at her for that last comment, not wanting any part of that.

“You said there won’t be many rules, so what rules are there? Will it be like a free-for-all?” Cake asked as she raised her hand.

“You can make your own teams, and I don’t want anyone to kill each other! And no getting an advantage by using your powers, such as fire or water manipulation,” Yui explained.

“What about things like my speed?!” Cookie asked worriedly.

“That will be perfectly fine to use,” Yui reassured him.

“Um, do we have to participate?” Pudding asked shyly as she raised her hand. “I don’t want to get violent,”

“Then you are most certainly _not_ on my team,” Cake jabbed. “I need my team to be full of people who will actually do stuff,”

“B-But things like that aren’t in my nature! God tells us we should be kind and helpful towards all!” Pudding fussed. She nearly touched her Rosary before she caught herself and gently laid her hands on the table instead.

“It’s what you get for being a religious vampire,” Candy snickered. “So stupid,”

“Mother never threw away her religion when she became a vampire! Why should I just because I was born one?”

“That Rosary was literally found in a garbage dump,”

“It’s still wrong!”

“It’s paintball. It’s not going to hurt anyone,” Cake sighed as a final word.

“So? It’s still not nice. And I might hurt someone’s feelings!” Pudding explained.

“I highly doubt someone would get offended just because you shot them with paint,”

“Knowing some of our cousins, that is a very likely statement,” Candy sighed. Instead of finishing the pancakes on her plate, she picked up her fork and instead took to twirling it around in the syrup, loudly scraping against the plate.

“I for one would be highly offended if you shot me with paint!” Laito Jr. announced. “I wish I didn’t have to participate and ruin my clothes,”

“Just wear older clothes! Problem solved,” Sylvia commented.

“I want to be on Cake-chan’s team! That way I can protect her from anyone who tries to get her out!” Ayumu said, glancing over in the blonde’s direction.

“I’d be happy to have you on my team then, though I doubt that would happen,” Cake said.

“I don’t really like anyone...” Candy mumbled to herself. “Bunny agrees with me,”

“I wonder if we should set a limit on the amount of members each team can have,” Yui asked Kanato, disgustingly watching him drown his pancakes in syrup.

“None of the children really like each other, so I think it’s not needed. There’ll be a lot of single or double teams, but not many more.”

“I think that’s enough syrup,” Yui started to reach for the bottle, only to flinch when Kanato grabbed her wrist and moved it away from him.

”I’ll be fine,”

“Mother, may we please go to City Park today? I’d love to write the huge carousel there!” Pudding asked nicely. Almost all of the other children had left by that point.

“It’s too late at night to go there, I want to work on my gallery some more,” Custard declined.

Saiko made her fork walk along the table, evidently done eating despite still having a pancake left. Cookie sat there motionless, afraid of attracting her attention.

“Why on Earth would we go there?” Kanato made a face at his daughter.

“For family togetherness?” She smiled nervously. “Even you would enjoy the carousel there, Father.”

”I wanna go too! Can I? Please please please?” Saiko instantly begged, only hearing the word ‘carousel’. “There’s toys and games and rides there!”

“I don’t see why we can’t go for at least an hour,” Yui began before Saiko cheered happily.

“Yay! We’re going to City Park!”

“Yay...” Cookie winced. “I don’t feel so good...I don’t want to go,”

”Oh no! I can take you to your room!” Pudding offered sweetly. “If you really feel that bad,”

”Yes please!” Cookie jumped out of his chair and hurried to be by her side a bit too quickly, while Custard slipped a lollipop into his mouth and left to continue putting together his art gallery.

“Thank you for taking me back to my room!” Cookie said to Pudding as they walked back to his room. “I don’t want to be around Saiko-chan anymore,”

“What’s wrong with her? I think she’s very adorable,” Pudding smiled.

“She’s gross! One time, she pinned me down and didn’t let go until I gave her a kiss on the cheek!” Cookie whined.

“It’s true that she’s not very...chaste, but surely she isn’t the worst you could have,” Pudding pointed out. “What about Sylvia-san? Or Laini-san?”

”Sylvia-san is pretty nice,” Cookie shook his head.

“I guess you haven’t heard the rumors!” Custard popped in out of nowhere, the blue lollipop still in his mouth. “I heard that she’s really Mama’s daughter with one of our uncles!”

“Custard, you stop such speech right now!” Pudding scolded. “Our mother is a pure and chaste person, who would never dream of doing such a thing!”

“So? That doesn’t change the fact she looks just like her,” He shrugged.

“Pure coincidence,”

”Yes, they just look alike. That doesn’t mean her mommy is our mommy though!” Cookie chimed in.

“It all has to do with recessive genes,”

Custard soon lost interest and twirled the lollipop around in his mouth slightly. “Whatever. Can you two come help me in my gallery please? I need some more hands,”

“Sure! We aren’t very tall though, so I don’t know how much help we’ll be,” Pudding laughed awkwardly. “Our parents may be many things, but tall is not one of them,”

“You can just fly then!” Custard suggested.

“We can only fly during the full moon,” Pudding reminded him.

“Hm,”

The trio headed for the art gallery anyway, and upon arrival, Pudding noticed a large stack of papers on the ground, so she grabbed those along with some thumbtacks and got to work.

”What can I do?!” Cookie asked eagerly, having no idea how to make an art gallery.

“Just hang up the pictures everywhere and make them look good,” Custard shrugged.

“Okay!” Cookie smiled and started to hang a picture up of musical notes upside-down, making Pudding gasp and hurry over to him.

“No, it goes like this,” She showed him how to hang it up the proper way.

Soon they finished with the art gallery and Custard slipped an orange lollipop into his mouth. “Looks good! Though I did most of the work myself,” He bragged.

“We helped too,” Pudding reminded him. “And don’t forget to brush your teeth later!”

“Not you too! Papa never brushes his teeth and he’s perfectly fine!” Custard whined.

“I’m sure he does sometimes, otherwise he wouldn’t have any teeth,” Cookie thought about it.

”Hm,” Custard stomped his foot and headed for his room, Pudding and Cookie following after him.

He got out a huge sheet of paper and started to draw on it again, laying on his stomach.

“Can we draw too? Please?” Cookie asked eagerly, then he laid down next to his older brother and started drawing a road.

“Can we join in?” Saji asked curiously, hiding behind his tall sister. Custard nodded and the two hurried inside.

“If we all work together, I bet this will become the best painting in the gallery!” Cookie carried on.

“It looks like nonsense,” Saji sighed as Sylvia happily drew some stairs at the top of the paper.

“It’s pretty nonsense though!” She laughed.

”So, I think all of us should be our own team for the tournament,” Custard began. “We’re the youngest, we're all fairly close, and I don’t think Uncle Reiji’s kids want to play, and Uncle Subaru’s might be too young,”

“I’m in!” Cookie announced, being excited by the idea that Saiko wouldn’t play.

“But what about Sammy-san?” Pudding asked curiously.

“I want energetic people on my team,” Custard declined, shaking his head. “He’s just going to lay around and sleep all day,”

“I’m energetic!” Cookie bounced up and down.

“Only because Uncle Kanato is,” Sylvia laughed. “Dad just lays around all day and the maids take care of him. Sometimes Mom does too,”

“He’s just like a big baby!”

“It’s not nice to speak ill of others,” Pudding scolded.

“So? Papa has probably said and done far meaner things to them than we ever could,” Custard said.

“Maybe that’s why they don’t like us very much!” Cookie decided with a gasp. “I want cake!”

“Me too!” Custard and Pudding announced at once.

“The servants will likely give us some if we asked,” Custard continued, spotting a maid passing by in the hallway. “Excuse me!” He called out.

“Yes?” She asked politely.

“Please make cake for me and my siblings and all of my cousins!” He grinned.

Her face paled. “All of them? Every single one?”

“Yes!”

“Understood,” She slowly meandered off.

“See? We all get cake now! I hope it’s that special pudding cake,” Custard started bouncing around the room. “You know, the kind with chocolate and vanilla both inside?”

”Oh, that does sound really good,” Pudding smiled.

“Not as good as desert for dinner though!” He kicked his foot up really high, only to misjudge its landing and accidentally knocking a bottle of blue paint over; it spilled onto the picture. “Oh no! My picture is ruined!” He started to tear up.

“Don’t think of it as your picture being ruined! Think of it as modern art!” Cookie tried to reassure him, only to get punched in the arm.

“That’s even worse! You wouldn’t know what modern art was if it hit you in the face!” Custard whined.

“I was just trying to make you feel better! Why are you so mean?” Cookie burst into tears. “I’m going to tell Mommy on you!” He threatened, running out of the room. Custard followed after him in annoyance, not wanting to get in trouble.

“Mommy! Mommy!” Cookie continued to scream out as he ran through the halls, going into Yui’s room. “Mommy?”

”I’m right here! What happened?” Yui asked in concern, hurrying over. She was dressed in a naughty maid outfit. Cookie hurried over to her and hugged her tightly, crying.

“Big Brother Custard was mean to me! He accidentally ruined his painting and when I tried to make him feel better about it, he insulted me!” He sniffed just as Custard burst into the room.

“Whatever he said about me isn’t true!” He insisted.

“Custard-chan, did you insult your younger brother earlier?” Yui watched him carefully. Pudding arrived in the room at that point too.

“....Yes...but I didn’t mean it,” Custard admitted softly.

“You’re only saying that because now you’re in trouble,” Cookie insisted.

“It’s not my fault you’re such a softie!”

“I am not!”

”Yes you are! Everything that is said to you, you take the wrong way!”

“Please don’t fight!” Pudding held up her hands.

Yui sighed a bit. “You’re not a softie at all, Cookie-chan. Rather, you are a very kind-hearted and sweet boy.” She patted his head. “Custard-chan, apologize to your younger brother right now, please,”

Custard let out a giant sigh as he squeezed his teddy bear close to him. “...I’m sorry for insulting you,”

“I forgive you!” Cookie perked right up as he smiled, almost as if he had been appeased.

“You were faking it..!” Custard gasped in annoyance before storming out of the room. Pudding gave her mother a hug before following after him.

“Why are you dressed like that, Mommy?” Cookie asked innocently, blinking.

“Oh, this? I just thought I looked cute in it!” She smiled as she spun around.

”Uh-huh...” Cookie was more disturbed than anything to see his mother in such short clothes. He made for the doorway. “Don’t forget about dinner!”

”I won’t!” Yui promised as she waved to him, carefully shutting the closet door. “Sorry, I had to deal with the younger children,” She apologized profusely, bowing in a seductive way.

”Well now you’re going to have to change because you wore that outfit out of the house!” Kanato scolded, holding up a naughty Victorian dress in violet. “Put this one on instead,” He tossed it to her as he started getting some rope and a camera ready as well.

####

Meanwhile, Ayaka and Ayumu were playing their older cousins in a game of darts in the game room, a match that was considerably tipped in the siblings’ favour.

“This is so unfair! Why can’t you just take my status into consideration and let me win?!” Candy whined, stomping her foot. Ayaka simply laughed at her.

“If you want to actually win, then get good at the game, cuz! That’s all!” She mocked.

Ayumu snuck a glance over at Cake, currently propped up on a stool in the corner, reading away. “I think you’d be good at this game if you gave it a chance. Uncle Kanato isn’t the best, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be!”

Cake simply turned a page. “Big Sister’s whining is incessant and annoying, and the game isn’t too interesting anyway,”

“Your gloominess is incessant and annoying!” Candy shot back. “Isn’t that right, Bunny? She really needs to learn to keep her nose out of other peoples’ business,”

”You know, I actually agree with her for once,” Ayaka went over to the board and pulled out all of their darts. “This game _is_ pretty stale. It’d be more interesting if we bet on something and played with some kind of stakes,” Her huge breasts bounced freely in her shirt as she spoke. “How about it?”

“No,” Cake responded immediately. “That sounds even more boring,”

”Yeah, especially since we’re not like our uncles and have a girl to bet on,” Ayumu shot a smirk towards Cake, resulting in Ayaka punching him in the arm. “Ouch!”

“It doesn’t have to be a person. It could be anything,” She looked around the room for an idea.

“I am just like my sister and think this idea is stupid. I do not want to bet on anything. Let’s just keep playing normally, like we were before,” Candy spoke up in her commanding tone. She rarely used it.

“No, because the game you all were playing before was boring as dirt,” Cake loudly slammed her book shut and sat up slightly. “I think we should bet on something, something that’s not petty unlike the one our uncles made,”

“I don’t think it was that petty. After all, it was one of the events that made Mom and Dad fall in love with each other. Their story is as perfect as a storybook romance. Absolutely romantic, would you not agree?” She smiled down at Bunny.

“They bet on her for a petty reason. I bet none of them were actually in love with her at the time,” Cake scoffed.

“Dad probably was,” Candy insisted, looking away. Cake finally walked over.

“Our bet should have something to do with that paintball tournament coming up. How about...whoever loses gets to have Laito Jr. on their team?” Cake shot Candy a smirk, and she gave her younger sister an ugly, murderous look.

“You did that on purpose...!” She stomped her foot. “I demand you pick something else! I’m horrible at this game, and it’s bad enough I have to see him practically every week!”

“Exactly, so it will give you some much-needed motivation,” Cake smirked more. “Are the rest of us all in agreement?”

“Yup,” Ayaka nodded.

“Absolutely!” Ayumu grinned back at her.

“Are we going by ages or by first names?” Ayaka pressed, handing everyone their darts.

“Ages maybe?” Cake suggested. “Because either way, Ayaka-san would go first,”

“Works for me,” Ayaka took her place, cracking her knuckles a bit.

Candy gasped in horror. “No, that means I’m next!”

”And I’m last. Your point?” Cake stared her down.

Ayaka stood the appropriate distance away from the board and adjusted her aim a few times, managing to get her three darts close to the bulls-eye. She sighed a bit. “Aww man! I was so sure I had this in the bag!”

”You’re next,” Candy informed her sister, who pouted childishly and gently propped Bunny up on a chair, taking her own three darts. She genuinely hoped her sister would shape up and play better this time, for her sake, but she found herself somehow doubting that.

Candy stood on her tip-toes and threw her darts with all of her force, causing two to go long and miss the target completely while the third ended up getting quite close to the bulls-eye.

“See? You’re not totally hopeless at darts,” Cake smirked. Candy flipped her hair.

“Only because there is absolutely no way that I’m going to have Laito Jr. on my team!” She placed her hands on her hips. “So, who’s older again?”

“Ayumu-kun is, by a year and three months,” Cake hummed a bit in response, anxiously tapping her fingers on the cover of her book. She really had to give up her precious reading time for this?

”So it’s my turn!” Ayumu smirked and took his darts, taking a moment to look at Cake instead. And stared at her. Stared at her so intensely, in fact, that all of his darts ended up missing the board completely.

Cake sighed at that, realizing they’d have to have Laito Jr. on their team; she wanted to be a part of Ayumu’s team and he just struck out. Even if she made every one, it’d matter little in the long run.

Still, she picked up her three darts and stood the appropriate distance away from the board.

“We can just get him out early on, if you like. We don’t have to actually keep him on our team,” Ayumu suggested to try and reassure her.

“Agreed,” She threw her first dart, watching it land on the left side just outside of the bullseye. Way too faraway for her own liking.

“Fine. But you guys are lucky, you know. You don’t have to ever see him if you don’t want to. I wish I could be like that!” Candy whined.

“You have to marry him, you know,” Cake threw her second dart and it landed on the right side, directly across from the first one she threw.

“I know, do not remind me. Hmph. I suppose that I will just have to make him my servant. He is useless and annoying, thus, such a role would be quite perfect for him.” Candy nodded in agreement with herself. “I am quite capable of being queen by myself,”

“I don’t really agree with that, but I do agree that he’d be a lot worse ruler with you,” Cake threw the third dart and it landed right in the center, but she still didn’t feel that proud over it.

“She’s just jealous because she’s not the Crown Princess. Right, Bunny?” Candy whispered to her stuffed animal.

“See, I knew you could win if you just tried,” Ayumu tried to praise her, giving her a smirk.

“I just wish there was a collective scoring system or something, since I won and I still get stuck with Laito Jr.,” Cake sighed.

“I say we get him out first. He’d likely thank us for it, and he likely wasn’t gonna help much anyway! Just shoot him!” Ayaka mimed the action.

“Good, glad to know we’re all in agreement that Laito Jr. gets shot first,” Cake nodded.

“Can we please play something else now? Something fun? Something that I am actually good at?” Candy whined, leaning over and tilting her head to the side. “Hm?”

“Fine, you big baby. What do you suggest then?” Cake crossed her arms under her chest and stared down at her older sister.

“Chess! I am very good at that game,” Candy perked up a bit and motioned to the empty chess-table near the center of the room.

“Ick, I don’t want to play a boring game such as that! Count me out!” Ayaka huffed, looking away.

“Alright, the two of us can play, as long as you promise to not flip the entire table over when you’re upset over me winning like last time,” Cake said.

“I wasn’t upset! I spotted a disgusting, scary cockroach and Bunny is terrified of them, you know! And she was startled! I was only trying to protect her!” Candy fussed.

“You are such a liar,” Cake retorted, sticking out her tongue.

“The only thing I understood was the word liar...because that is what you are!” Candy stuck out hers right back.

“I know you are, but what am I?” Cake smiled sweetly before heading back over to her stool to gather up her book again. Candy stomped her foot and picked up a nearby guitar case, throwing it at her and just barely missing her head. Cake smirked to herself, knowing she would be safe because Candy could hardly aim properly when she was enraged.

“Hey, how about we all play this?” Ayumu suggested, pulling out an old dance mat. “It doesn’t look to be that hard at all!”

“No thank you. It looks like it’d be way too hard to learn,” Cake declined.

“Figures you would be against the only active game in here,” Ayaka teased.

“What? But I thought you loved learning! That’s why you always have your nose in a book!” Candy gasped in mock-surprise.

“You can read without learning anything, and I don’t like physical learning as much,”

“That’s because you’re really stupid,” Candy mumbled under her breath as Cake picked her book back up, turning back around.

“What did you say?” She had a vague idea already, but wanted to hear her older sister speak up.

“Nothing,” Candy flipped her hair and left the room as Cake slumped back onto the stool with a sigh.

“Yeah, so you don’t have to do any sort of creepy voodoo spell!” Ayumu jumped up, placing his hands on her shoulders. He very slowly started to rub them gently, feeling a few knots of stress. He ran his hand along those.

“She is such a brat,” She sighed as she returned to her book.

“And what on Earth were you possibly expecting? Pop says Uncle Kanato was a major brat growing up, and still is a little bit. She is so spoiled by her old man, it’s no wonder she turned out the way that she did!” Ayaka laughed, pulling out the darts.

“But most of his children are fine!” Ayumu quickly added. His hands smoothly traveled down her back.

“Most aren’t. Specifically, Big Sister Candy and Custard-chan,” Cake explained. “They both have monstrous tempers,”

“Custard-chan just seems like someone you need to stay on the good side of,” Ayumu let his hands trail around on Cake’s shoulders slightly.

“He has one?!” Ayaka snorted, going back to throwing darts.

“No. He throws a temper about literally anything. He threw one this morning because...I don’t even know. I think I said something about one of our cousins,” Cake turned the page.

“All of your siblings have that trait though...” Ayumu knew first-hand how upset Cake herself got if anyone disrupted her reading time, but kept that thought to himself.

“Not as bad as he does though. I think Mom and Dad baby him far too much. He isn’t even the baby of the family and hasn’t been for a long time,” She briefly glanced up at Ayumu.

“Are you not liking my massage?” He asked curiously, rubbing his thumbs over her shoulder blades slower.

“I like it,” She shook her head.

“Perfect! Then allow me to continue!” He smiled his signature grin and continued, making Cake laugh and return to her book. Ayumu was thankful for the fact she seemed more relaxed and wasn’t going to throw that creepy Voodoo charm at anyone today. He may have been a bloodbender, but even he had limits. Little did he know that Cake had actually left it in one of her other dresses that day.

“Ugh, you guys are such a stereotypical couple,” Ayaka stuck out her tongue in disgust.

“Does that bother you, knowing your brother actually likes his fiancée?” Cake stared her down levelly.

“I’m just confused. You ain’t gotta be married yet. Why not have some fun?”

“I am entirely faithful to my fiancée, thank you very much!” Ayumu gasped in offense.

“See? We’re perfect for each other. He is also one of the few cousins of mine that has a good temperament,” Cake smiled while Ayaka rolled her eyes.

“Such a low bar,”

“Yeah, well you’re still under it,”

“At least my old man acts his age,”

”You leave my dad out of this!”

”I’ll leave him out of this when he stops carrying a teddy bear around,”

“He hasn’t done that since he was seventeen!”

“My point exactly,” Ayaka snickered, crossing her arms under her chest. She then left the room.

“If we have to fight, it shouldn’t be over our parents. They made peace with each other,” Ayumu mumbled to himself.

“Our parents clashed because they had differing personalities like us. So it’s only inevitable for us to clash too,” Cake explained.

“I’m not very much like Pop though, and you’re not very much like yours. Or your mom. You’re just...yourself,”

“We have a few traits from them and that’s why we get along so well. Like your loudness,”

And your tantrums and tendency to creep people out. Ayumu bit back.

He finished rubbing her shoulders and she sat up a bit, stretching. “Would you like me to do you next?” She asked. He nodded and took her place as she roughly placed her hands on him and began rubbing, making him gasp.

“Don’t kill me,” He teased.

“I make no promises,” She let her hands rest lower down on his back just to make sure it didn’t appear as though she were trying to strangle him.

“What am I supposed to do while you do this? I don’t have a book like you to read?” He asked impatiently.

“You could read mine if you don’t remove the bookmark,” She gestured to it on the table.

“But you’re already so far in! I don’t want to get confused!” He declined.

Cake laughed. “You won’t get confused if you just start at the beginning,”

”Fine,” He picked it up and started reading it, mostly skimming. Already he disliked how small the text was and how big a lot of the words were.

“Are any of you invited to dinner?” She asked curiously. “Since lately for some reason Mom has been doing that a lot,”

“I don’t think so, but I’m kinda glad for that. It gets really chaotic and crazy when we’re all together like that,”

“Want to eat dinner with me? I promise it’s not as chaotic as it is when it’s all of us together,” She offered, taking her hands off.

“Well...alright. I’d feel a lot better if you were there,” He sat up and placed her book back down.

“Then let’s go. It’s likely time anyway,” She picked up her book and walked ahead of him. Ayumu followed, only a few steps behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did this suddenly blow up all of a sudden? Was it linked somewhere? Is it because Chaos Lineage came out recently? Like I am legit curious why everyone started reading it out of the blue lol 
> 
> Also I'm still working on that character list, it'll be out soon


	6. Father and Daughter Bond!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy feels as though nobody else in the family understands her, so she goes to the one person she feels can-her father.

After Candy fled from the game room, she felt tears well up in her eyes as she snuck around the rest of the palace. Stupid Cake, acting like she was better than her. She was the older sister! She should be able to call the shots! But no, Cake just had to humiliate her in front of their older cousins no less. It irked her. She hated it, hated it, hated it! Nobody in the palace ever took her seriously. 

"See, you can cut the tomatoes up with these safety scissors!" Yui smiled happily, handing Cookie a red plastic set. Candy peeked in at them in the kitchen, storming off. Even Yui got along well with her younger brother. But Yui never paid any attention to her! And she was the crown princess! 

"Dad? Dad! Dad?!" Candy called out through the halls, coming to her parents' room and pushing the door open. A rocking horse was set in the corner, and a large frilly bed sat across from a fireplace and a pink vanity. Above the fireplace was a portrait of Yui dressed in an outfit similar to Cordelia's with a very long hairstyle Candy wasn't sure she ever saw on her mother. Even in the portrait Yui was posed in a seductive way. 

"Dad?" Candy lost interest and continued calling for her father, going out onto the balcony and finding him sitting on the railing, staring up at the night sky. She remained standing in the doorway, her arm tightly wrapped around her precious Bunny. 

"Why do you keep screaming like that? You're going to give me a headache," Kanato whined, leaning back and staring at his oldest daughter. 

"Dad, everyone is being so unreasonable!" Candy whined back, tightly squeezing Bunny. "Cake-chan and Uncle Ayato's kids were making fun of me, and Mom is ignoring me," She forced tears to her eyes and rubbed them away. "They're being so mean to me...even though I'm the future heir," 

Kanato continued to stare at her, swinging his legs in the air. "They're just upset. And jealous. Since you clearly are the one who is the most loved," He jumped off the balcony and landed on his feet easily in front of her. "Why don't we spend some time together before dinner?" 

Candy smiled easily at him and ran back inside, sitting down at Yui's pink vanity and fluffing out her hair, placing Bunny in her lap. Kanato followed after her and opened up the dresser drawers, setting out a variety of makeup and hair products. 

"Do you still remember how to do makeup?" Candy asked curiously. 

"Of course! I do your mother's every single day," He pouted. "Why, are you doubting me?" 

She remained silent as Kanato took out her bun and ran his fingers slowly through her purple hair to straighten it out. 

"When I was younger, everyone doubted me too. I wasn't the youngest, but I looked like it. Then, Father chose me as his successor and I had no idea what to do. I didn't feel ready. After a while, though, I knew what I had to do. And I became leader. Everyone who doubted me must feel very silly now," Kanato smiled strangely, picking up a brush and running it through Candy's hair. 

"They say I'm just like you," She hid her face behind Bunny slightly. 

"So? I am clearly the best of the others. You should be proud and flaunt it! Just don't be obnoxious like Ayato is," He finished brushing out her hair and placed it along her shoulders, picking up the mascara first. "Did I ever tell you the story of how you were conceived?" 

Candy shook her head. "Mom just says it was very romantic," 

"How interesting. She never said that to me, even years after the fact," Kanato ordered her to close her eyes, then started brushing her lashes with the mascara. "It was on a night with the full moon. Obviously it was back when your mother and I were still young, seventeen. I took her out to visit this lake and of course she thought it was very beautiful. You know how stupid your mother was as a young human. She even said the moon was like a jewel, trying to be all poetic. I started to taunt her. She got upset and I finally decided enough was enough. So, I threw her down on the ground and started to kiss her. I pinned her down and continued to kiss her, straddling her. She was trying to fight it, but after a few fruitless minutes, her eyes softened and I relaxed a bit. I knew she was like all women down below; lustful." 

Kanato finished her eyelashes and gently closed up the bottle, taking out the blush next and gently powdering Candy's cheeks with the blushed pink. She blinked a few times. 

"And then, the two of us joined our bodies together. Right on the bank of the lake, under the moonlight. She cried out my name in such arousal...I'm almost getting excited just thinking back on it," He smiled creepily, placing the brush back. "Pucker your lips up," He directed Candy, and once she did so, he picked out a shade of light pink lipstick, gently rubbing it along her lips. "We didn't know she was expecting at the time. We didn't know until after our graduation ceremony at school. She literally collapsed on the stage, water gushing from her. Her labor was short but difficult, and you were born. I named you, of course," 

"Mom was right. It really _was_ romantic," Candy beamed, her eyes sparkling. 

"The whole kingdom celebrated the birth of the new heir," He stepped away from Candy, eyeing his handiwork. He picked light pinks for her to offset the gothic hues of her dress and thought he did a good job. "Now let me do your hair. What style would you like it in?" 

"A bun, please. Tied up with my usual roses. But can you please brush it out with a wet comb to enhance my waves?" Candy asked sweetly, and Kanato nodded. 

"Of course, my little doll," He gently wet the comb in the bathroom sink and started to slowly drag it through her hair, catching every wave in it and tugging gently so it'd curl instead of tangle. 

Candy hummed a bit, staring down at her stuffed animal instead of straight-ahead into the mirror. She gradually leaned into Kanato's touch, starting to feel relaxed. 

"What about dinner?" She asked slowly. "Mom will be upset if we miss it," 

"Who cares what Yui thinks? She will like the fact that we're bonding," Kanato continued to comb through her hair. "She needs to understand that she's the one who deserves to be babied and pampered, not me," 

"Can we sing together? I think I've been getting better lately," Candy asked instead, sitting up a bit straighter. Kanato smiled at her. 

"Yes," He finished combing through her hair. "You should think about dyeing the ends of your hair. Something beautiful and complimentary, like pink. It would look absolutely gorgeous with your pink eyes," 

"I'll think about it. Can you think of me wearing all pink and purple again to match it?" 

"You'd look just like a little doll! And stand out among your siblings, who all have their own fashion sense. You are the only one that knows how to look beautiful," He gently pulled her hair up into a bun, securing it with a scrunchie shaped like a black rose to match her black and purple ensemble. "We'll get better air out on the balcony," He led Candy out and pulled himself up on the balcony railings, and Candy followed suit, holding Bunny in her lap. "Any ideas on what to sing?" 

"The usual," She stared down at how high up they were, anxiously allowing a hand to fly up to her neat bun. Kanato chuckled at that. 

"You still have some of your mother in you," He kicked his feet up. "She'd get so scared when she saw me sitting up here and tried to pull me off. I'd try to bribe her with a kiss, then pull her off with me at the last second," He laughed more. "I miss the days like that, when we were more carefree. Now she's busy with all of those annoying children, and running the kingdom...she never has time for me anymore," He then looked over at Candy. "That's why I like our time together. You're just like Yui," 

"Please never say that to me ever again," Candy smiled dangerously. "I never want to be reminded of how weak and foolish she used to be," 

"Fair enough," Kanato stared up at the sky again and after a few minutes, begun to sing quietly. Candy ran her finger along her newly-made-up lips and joined in a while later, keeping her eyes trained solely on the ground. The song always relaxed her in a way she couldn't explain, and soon she felt her eyes starting to close, and the ground suddenly looked to be closer than it was before. Hm...? 

"You almost fell! You were so focused on dozing off that you slipped right off the balcony and nearly hit the ground!" Kanato laughed at her, tightening his grip on her wrist. She simply blinked at him, confused. 

"The sun must be coming up soon," She simply said, grabbing Bunny off the ground of the balcony and dusting it off a bit. 

"We should do this sometime. I know a lot of different hairstyles. It'd be fun to try them all out on you," Kanato smirked. "I promise I won't make you look hideous," 

Candy weakly smirked back, heading over to her own room. "Of course you wouldn't, because I am your beloved doll,"


End file.
